


30 Days Smut Challenge (Kellic)

by Asking4AHorizon



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Fluff and Smut, I'm Actually Really Ashamed, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, May hell greet me with open arms, Mild Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Kellin, bottom vic, it's only smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asking4AHorizon/pseuds/Asking4AHorizon
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory lmaoBottom!VicTop!Kellin
Relationships: Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn





	1. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So the list goes on like this-

Day 1 - First time  
Day 2 - Masturbation  
Day 3 - Oral Sex  
Day 4 - Clothed or Half-dressed  
Day 5 - Fingering  
Day 6 - 69 (FATE LMAO)  
Day 7 - Long distance  
Day 8 - Dom/Sub  
Day 9 - Bondage  
Day 10 - Against the wall  
Day 11 - In a public place  
Day 12 - On the floor  
Day 13 - In a car  
Day 14 - Lazy morning sex  
Day 15 - Outdoors  
Day 16 - Water-based  
Day 17 - Not on a bed  
Day 18 - Trying a new position  
Day 19 - With toys  
Day 20 - Genderswap  
Day 21 - Rough  
Day 22 - Weapon play  
Day 23 - Danger kink  
Day 24 - Dirty talk (Yall gonna see me fail miserably)  
Day 25 - Trust kink  
Day 26 - Hurt/Comfort  
Day 27 - Service kink  
Day 28 - Roleplaying  
Day 29 - Acting out fantasies  
Day 30 - Free one

What the fuck am I doing?

IDK BUT AS MITCH ONCE SAID YOLOSJGFN

SEE YALL IN HELL LMAO

Got the list on Tumblr tho

Vic will always bottom in this


	2. ❤Day 1❤

Vic had a small smile playing on his lips, his head on the crook of his boyfriend's neck. He had one arm around his middle while the other was on his waist, his legs tucked under himself as they watched a pretty funny stand-up. Vic chuckled, eyes squinting and eyes narrowing as he felt Kellin's chest rumbling with laughter as well. Vic sighed.

They had a pretty good date before. Going out for dinner and walking hand in hand on the park just to go home as the weather became too cold.

It was nice. They got to spend time alone.

Kellin sighed, his hand caressing Vic's exposed arm. His legs were spread and his chin rested on top of Vic's head, his other hand on Vic's wrist.

"I'm tired," Kellin hummed softly. He detached himself from his little koala and send him a small smile, taking hold of Vic's hand. Vic smiled his toothy smile and nodded.

"Go, I'll turn off the lights." Here's the deal. They had moved in together recently; the place they got was near the campus and was pretty small but rentable enough. They had a day off due to holidays, so they decided to spend it together.

Kellin hummed and jogged to their bedroom, getting on his underwear and climbing under the sheets. He sighed, resting his arm on his forehead as his eyes slipped shut. After a few seconds of listening to the clicks and the silence taking over the place along with the darkness, he heard Vic coming up, turning the light off and a few rustles from him getting on his underwear. He climbed up beside Kellin and laid his head on Kellin's chest, melting on his embrace as Kellin wrapped his arms around Vic.

They stood in silence for a few moments, Kellin ready to fall asleep before Vic moved up, keeping his upper body raised on his elbow whilst his other hand was on Kellin's chest.

"Baby?" Vic whispered softly. Kellin opened his eyes, being able to see Vic's outlined by the lights coming through the curtains. Kellin hummed, acknowledging Vic. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For today. I had a great time," Vic mumbled and leaned in, leaving a small kiss under his eye since he couldn't see much. Kellin smiled.

"I had a great time too, darling," Kellin propped himself up on his elbows as well, his hand wandering to hold Vic's waist as he shifted closer to him. Vic bit his lip, gazing up at the silhouette of Kellin's eyes before he sighed softly, leaning in and pecking his lips.

"I'm glad," Vic whispered. He pressed their lips together once more, sighing and humming as his hand went up to Kellin's shoulders, messing with his curls as Kellin caressed his lower back and nibbled on his bottom lip.

Suddenly, Vic moved so he had one leg between Kellin's, his hand wandering down his chest, leaving small goosebumps on its wake. Kellin let out a soft sound and pulled Vic's lower half closer.

"Darling," Vic mumbled against Kellin's lips. "I... I think I'm ready. I want you." Kellin pulled away a bit. He had his eyes filled with surprise as he curiously studied Vic's face as much as he could through the dark.

"Are you sure, Vic?" Kellin asked quietly, his thumb still caressing Vic's skin. Vic bit his lip. He nodded, his eyes twinkling with confidence. He trusted Kellin, he loved him enough.

They had never gone all the way before. Vic didn't really felt ready. That doesn't mean that they never fooled around, though. Now, it's not like Vic never tried to masturbate using his backside, he just never really had someone else helping him.

Kellin sighed. He stared at Vic for a few seconds, making him nervously shift.

"Don't you want to make this more special?" Kellin wondered out loud. Vic bit his lip, shifting so he was on top of Kellin, leaning down to give him an intense kiss. He licked his bottom lip and brushed their tongues together, sighing and rocking his hips down on Kellin, pulling back as his hand wandered down from Kellin's chest to his hipbone.

"Being with you already makes it special," Vic mumbled. Besides, it was the best day to do it too. I mean, Vic was horny, they had a nice date day, and both were aware that they loved each other. Vic was craving that. Had for a while. Which was a surprise to Kellin, when he leaned into the bedside table and opened it, getting a bottle of lube out of it. Kellin quirked his eyebrow.

"Huh," he muttered stunned. "Nice," and his eyes heaved at the thought of Vic writhing underneath him, his pretty faces and especially how _nice_ he would feel wrapped tightly around Kellin. Kellin bit his lip, hands squeezing Vic's sides. Vic smiled.

"Your boy's ready," Vic chuckled a bit and leaned down, taking Kellin's lips on his again. Okay, and so they kissed and kissed, Kellin pulled Vic's hips down to grind on him making Kellin give out little sighs while Vic let some sweet noises, nibbling on his partner's bottom lip and attacking each other's mouth and all. Vic was so into it that he didn't even realise that Kellin's hands were not on his skin, but rather blindly reaching for the bottle and coating a few of his fingers. Vic only realised when Kellin snapped the waistband of his boxers on his skin. Vic pulled away with a sigh, leaning down to nibble on Kellin's jaw, down to his neck, leaving little love bites behind. Kellin huffed and pulled Vic's underwear down, with one hand massaging his bottom while the other he kept up, trying to keep the moisture from spilling down.

Kellin groaned quietly once Vic bit him particularly hard, making his hand stop for a second before he spread Vic and searched blindly for his entrance. Vic breathed in, his face buried on Kellin's neck before he got back on licking and sucking on Kellin's skin, all while Kellin teased him with his fingers, rubbing and pushing barely the tip of his finger in just to get back on rubbing him. Until Vic got impatient, backing away on Kellin's hand with a grumble.

Kellin laughed, using his free hand to pull Vic down on him and finally, slowly put one finger inside of Vic. Kellin hummed as Vic let out a small groan, relaxing the best he could, not even bothering to do anything anymore. Kellin bit his own lip and fingered him up until he was three fingers deep and Vic whined for more.

Kellin took his hand away, sitting up with Vic on his lap.

"How would you like to do this?" Kellin asked gently, his hands rubbing Vic's sides. Vic breathed heavily, biting his bottom lip over and over before he reached out for the bottle, pouring some on his hand, shifting so he properly straddled Kellin, reaching down to rub it over him. "Okay, then," Kellin sighed, his hands squeezing Vic's hip as he got a little carried away. "Baby," Kellin muttered strained, his breathing becoming heavier as the seconds passed. Vic looked up at him with wide eyes, breathing out as he positioned himself on top of Kellin, swallowing as he saw Kellin's eyes snap up to him, his hands tight on his waist. Vic bit his lip and began lowering himself on Kellin, puffing out as his eyes narrowed, his lips parting.

It hurt like a motherfucker. Vic held back pained groans and relaxed the best he could, motivated mostly by Kellin's little moans. Vic bit his lip hard, his head falling forward as he shut his eyes tightly. He almost gave up midway.

"You're doing so great," Kellin groaned out, his head thrown back as he breathed out, his eyes closed. Vic let out a small cry, shuttering. Kellin swallowed hard, holding Vic's thighs and moving his head so he was the one kissing Vic's neck. Kellin let one of his hands wander up to jack Vic off, making him breathe even heavier.

"Fuck," Vic gritted his teeth, feeling his thighs tremble a little once Kellin played away with his tip, his jaw falling slack. And in no time he had Kellin stuffing him completely, still rubbing him up and down, making the pain and pleasure swirl around his guts, little moans leaving him. Kellin really wished he could see Vic's face better. Vic gently tried to move, swallowing as Kellin let go of him.

Vic groaned loudly once Kellin ground his hips up, his hands clutching Kellin's shoulders tightly whilst Kellin rocked him back and forth on his dick, impatient as fuck. Vic whined, his eyes widening as Kellin sunk his fingers on his sides and flipped them around, burying himself as far as he could go. Vic arched, eyes blown wide as he moaned loudly, holding onto Kellin's shoulders for dear life. Kellin groaned, keeping his body propped up by his elbows, positioned beside Vic's head, slowly rocking his hips back and forth. Kellin bit his lip as Vic kept his lips parted, breathing out through them, a few noises leaving his throat. Vic swallowed, shutting his eyes and simply enjoying the weird yet welcomed feeling, lacing his legs on Kellin's back.

"Baby," Vic exhaled. "Baby, b-baby, please," Vic's voice cracked, his hands moving down to Kellin's back, pulling him as close as he could go. Kellin groaned, making the swing of his hips quicker and more intense, heavy puffs leaving his mouth as one of his hands wandered down to hold Vic's thigh, his head falling on the crook of his neck, their bodies flushed together.

"Oh, Fuck!" Vic groaned loudly, his dick trapped between them, getting stimulated as Kellin moved and feeling Kellin stretching him inside so nice, feeling Kellin exploring parts of his, organs of his that he had no idea even existed. "Kellin, shit!" Vic trembled a bit, his head falling to the side as he spewed moans at every second, his eyes narrowed and his lips parted. Kellin huffed, his lips ajar as his eyebrows furrowed, eyes closed as he rutted down on Vic as if his life depended on it. He felt proud of Vic's little whines, but the way his heart bloomed once Vic almost screamed, arching his back and dragging his nails hard down Kellin's back, his entire body shaking as he began pleading mindlessly, unintelligible words leaving his lips quickly, curses and all, making Kellin smirk and quicken his pace, groans leaving his mouth.

"I'm close," Kellin breathed out, Vic still shivering, nodded and tried to swallow down his whines. Vic shakily reached out to grab himself but Kellin already did so, making Vic hold Kellin's hips, arching as Kellin's tip pressed a spot that made his entire body burst into flames. Kellin jerked him quickly, thrusting as deep as he could and after a few moments, coming deep inside of Vic with a loud groan. Vic was close, too, coming a few seconds after Kellin, arching up and dragging his nails down Kellin's hips. Kellin fell down on him, breathing out and basking onto the afterglow, so blissed out and high. He slowly pulled out and laid beside Vic, wrapping his arm around him and kissing his sweaty skin, sighing happily. Kellin opened his eyes to glance at Vic the best he could, biting his lip softly.

"Are you okay, babe?" Kellin asked gently, his thumb caressing Vic's hip, listening to his heavy breaths. Vic bit his lip, shifting so he had his back on Kellin's chest, taking deep steady breaths. He felt so oddly empty after it, aching a little bit. Vic smiled.

"Yeah," he whispered happily, snuggling back in Kellin. He bit his lip, unable to contain the smile on his face and the warmth on his chest. "Yeah, I'm good," he gave a small laugh, sighing in delight. Kellin smiled too, kissing his back. "I'll be really fucking sore tomorrow, won't I?" Kellin chuckled, nodding.

"You will," he snorted. Vic groaned.

"You better make up for being a pain in the ass," Vic couldn't keep his snickers in.

"Victor, shut the fuck up and go to sleep." Vic laughed loudly, fondly.


	3. ❤Day 2❤

The dishes clinked loudly, laughs and chatter going all over the room. Kellin chuckled and nodded, his attention on Vic's mom as she told him a story about when Vic came out. Of course, he already knew it, Vic himself told it before, but the way Vivian told was funnier. Kellin felt Vic place his hand on his thigh. He thought nothing of it, glancing at Vic and smiling at him before focusing on Vivian again.

Gradually, Vic began inching his hand up, and Kellin still thought nothing of it, putting his hand atop of Vic's and lacing their fingers together. It made Vic melt a little bit and almost made him give up, but he needed his payback. By then, everyone was paying attention to Kellin's mom. Yes, their entire family was there.

Kellin faltered completely once he felt Vic's fingers brush against his crotch. Kellin's small smile disappeared, he shifted on his seat and send Vic a nervous, confused look. Vic only sent him a sweet, mischievous smile back. Kellin started to glare at him. Kellin shifted on his seat again, glancing down at the table and shoving more food on his mouth, chewing quickly once Vic's entire palm covered his clothed dick. Kellin swallowed hard, eating faster. Vic pressed his palm down, fingers squeezing down on him and rocking his hand back and forth. Kellin took a deep breath. Vic smiled harder once he felt Kellin hardening under his touch, with his other hand he pushed his round glasses up, eating his food as well.

Vic palmed Kellin "intensely", his hand knowing, moving with one single purpose as it went all the way down his tip to back up to the base, grip tight. Kellin controlled his breathing rather good, swallowing his moans along with his food, chewing hard as if to ground himself. Fucking Victor. Kellin's jaw moved under his skin as his serious grey-blue eyes flickered to Vic, an implicit warning behind his gaze. Kellin took a sharp breath, his eyes were unwavering. It made Vic shiver a little bit, he knew something would come his way later. Vic smiled, his eyes twinkling with amusement and want. Vic's hand wandered back up, undoing the button of Kellin's slacks and pulling the zipper down, his hand trailing back up to Kellin's pubes before he trailed it down his boxers, his eyes hard as he stared at Kellin with a devilish gaze. Kellin gulped, glancing around before he shifted his chair forward, to make sure no one saw what was happening under the table.

Vic sighed softly, pulling his turtleneck up once he saw his mom eyeing his neck. He didn't want her to see what was under it. Vic pulled Kellin out of his pants before he took his hand away and got a bit of desert, Kellin doing the same. Kellin chewed on his lip, heart pumping quickly at the thrill of maybe getting caught. It made him twitch.

Vic was fast to grasp Kellin again, his hand moving up and down his shaft, his thumb stroking the pulsing vein on the way up before he stopped there, placing Kellin's tip between his thumb and pointer finger, squeezing and twisting softly just enough to hear Kellin almost choke and sigh, before Vic pulled his skin down, getting back on moving his hand down his base and tip. Kellin bit the inside of his cheek hastily, swallowing and gripping the spoon tightly along with the table, letting a few pleasured sighs here and there, especially once Vic began playing away with his tip once more.

" So, Vic," Kellin's mom began with a smile. "What have you decided on kids?" She asked excitedly. The elderly wanted grandchildren to pamper and stuff, and they kind of asked them both every time they visited the couple. Vic smiled and shook his head, his grip on Kellin tightening as he licked his lips, his gaze flaming with entertainment.

"No, we still stand on the 'no kids' thing," Vic nodded, smiling apologetically to their parents. He began moving his hand up and down as quick as he could, turning to gaze at Kellin, that already stared at him blankly, his eyes sparkling with rage. Vic smiled wickedly. Vic leaned in close to Kellin.

"I love you," he murmured with that devious smirk, his hand dropping Kellin's cock to let his fingertips lead him down Kellin's boxers, fondling with his balls. Kellin leaned in, his lips close to Vic's ear.

"You will regret this," Kellin whispered gently, his breath fanning over Vic's ear and neck, making him shudder slightly, his smile impossible wide. Kellin closed his eyes for a second, watching as Vic kissed his cheek and leaned in, his head on Kellin's shoulder, his hand leaving him so he could wrap that arm around Kellin, taking him with his other hand and jerking him off quickly.

"You're both so cute, but would be cuter with kids," Lisa mumbled, sighing a bit. Kellin glanced at his mom and shrugged, smiling a bit though it didn't reach his eyes. After that, people engaged back on their conversation whilst Vic kept his hand on fast, loving how Kellin would twitch and throb beneath his fingertips, how he would desperately grip Vic's sides and breathe heavily on his hair. Vic loved how he could hear Kellin's quieter-than-a-whisper noises and no one else could.

Kellin buried his face on Vic's covered neck, breathing heavily, hands and legs shaking.

"I'm gonna fuckin' come," Kellin heaved. Vic hummed, taking his hand away. Kellin glanced at him in panic, watching as Vic detached himself from Kellin to take a napkin and sneak it under the table. Vic went back on snuggling him, both his hands on his lap as he got back on jerking him off quickly, one hand holding the napkin on his tip. Kellin took a sharp breath, swallowing dryly as he came hard. Vic kissed his chest as Kellin inhaled deeply, biting his lip harshly. Vic smiled.

"Are you okay, son?" Vic's father asked. Kellin looked at him with heavy eyes and sighed, nodding.

"Yeah. I'm just tired," Kellin beamed weakly.

"Oh, well. I guess it's time for us to go, then," Vic's mom said. Vic put Kellin back in his boxers and they all said goodbye, Vic getting rid of the napkin. After the parents left, Kellin turned to Vic, his eyes narrowed and hard. Vic gulped, wide-eyed.

Oh boy.


	4. ❤Day 3❤

Vic groaned. "Hurry up," he whined, stressed out. Kellin huffed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He grumbled, dragging his suitcases down the stairs, where Vic waited impatiently. The shorter one quirked his eyebrow, staring as Kellin grumbled random shit under his breath all the way to the car. Vic sighed and rolled his eyes, locking the door and getting into the car as Kellin put away his bags. Vic hurried into the car, plugging his Bluetooth in and setting on random his songs. A few moments later, Kellin climbed on the car as well, grumbling and complaining as he took the car off the driveway. Vic snorted.

"You seem happy," he said sarcastically. "You must've missed my mom too much," Vic chuckled. Kellin rolled his eyes.

"I swear to fucking god, that woman absolutely hates me," Kellin huffed, staring annoyedly outside. Vic smiled.

"Can you blame her?" He asked, pushing his seat down and resting back, head bobbing to the beat. "Maybe if you weren't so goddamn horny all the time, she wouldn't have found you fucking me into the mattress," Vic shrugged. Kellin pursed his lips.

"Yeah, well," he shrugged too. "Not my fault she had bad timing," Kellin smacked his lips together loudly. Vic chuckled but didn't disagree. After a while, they got into the main road and let me tell you; the traffic was bad. Kellin was huffing at every second and muttering utter profanities under his breath, gripping the wheel tightly and glaring at everyone, gritting his teeth and seething silently.

Vic glanced at him once he began honking uncontrollably, pressing the window down to put his head out and yell slurs to the other driver that wouldn't stop honking at him. Vic sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, pulling on Kellin's shirt so he had sat down on the seat again, jaw clenched and eyes fuming. Vic groaned, leaning over to shut his window and look at Kellin unimpressed.

"What?!" Kellin barked, huffing and throwing his body back on the seat. Vic rolled his eyes.

"Every single fucking time," Vic grumbled, reaching down to undo Kellin's pants. Kellin furrowed his eyebrows deeply.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kellin asked, staring confused at Vic, rage still present on his gaze. Vic huffed and rolled his eyes again.

"You need to fucking chill," he stated, shoving his hand down Kellin's boxers. Kellin choked on his spit, coughing uncontrollably as he shifted on his seat, holding back a groan for Vic's warm hand. He could feel his rage melting over his bloodstreams. Kellin sighed and groaned, unclenching his fingers and throwing his head back. Kellin bit his lip. Vic smirked amused, making sure the tinted windows were closed before he leaned in and undid Kellin's pants.

Kellin raised his hips as Vic tapped them, getting Vic to pull his trousers down halfway on his thigh. It felt really weird getting his bare ass on the seat but he could live with it. Vic changed his hand, taking his belt off and shifting closer to the seat, humming as he pulled Kellin's hair off his neck, letting his plump lips to leave feather-like kisses down his skin. Kellin sighed, tilting his head and biting his lip, eyes slipping shut. The annoyance from everyone's impatience became invisible as he felt Vic's breath fanning down on his neck, his pretty lips trailing down his neck in light sucking, loving little kisses as his hand worked Kellin up so he was fully there.

Kellin groaned. Vic laughed a little bit before he let his little kisses trail down his neck to his collarbone, where he slowly let his head fall down, shifting so he was on his knees on the seat and leaned down near Kellin's tummy. Kellin let shaky breaths off his lips, his hands trembling a little bit once Vic began playing with his tip. But then, Kellin gasped a bit loudly as Vic dragged his tongue from his base to his slit, making it in a zig-zag motion slowly before he was nibbling softly on his base, his hand jacking him off steadily while he left little hickeys near his pubes. Vic sighed and moved up so le could lick over his tip.

Kellin had his head back, one of his hands moving to tangle on Vic's long hair because he's not gonna be bald on this one, nuh-uh mister, ma'am, gentlethem. Anyway. Kellin tugged softly on Vic's curls, back arching a little bit before he was glancing down at Vic, not seeing nothing but his wild locks. But he felt it, alright. He could feel Vic sucking hard on his tip, his tongue the part that wasn't covered in skin, the most sensitive, and he could feel his hand pumping the lower half. Kellin kept gasping, lips parted and eyebrows furrowed, eyes half-lidded as he tried not to shift so much, the little tingles flushing all over his entire body, his cells filling with overwhelming pleasure as he tugged harsher on Vic's hair. Vic groaned.

Vic sighed, letting his jaw fall slack as he began taking more, his tongue still frenetic inside his mouth as he slowly took Kellin's already throbbing member halfway, his eyes closed as he tightened his hand and pumped him slower. Kellin bit his lip, eyes slipping shut. Vic always had been gifted at blowing up. His pretty plump lips were always so gorgeous stretched around Kellin, his fluttery eyes always so pleased whenever Kellin delivered a pleasured noise. His innocent yet lustful gaze always made Kellin take deeper breaths to keep himself together.

Kellin groaned again. Vic pulled his hand away and began bobbing his head, taking a breath when he had only the tip resting on his tongue before going as deep as he could, Kellin hitting the back of his throat. Once he would gag and cough and almost throw up but with time, he could keep a dick down his throat for a good few seconds. So he did. He fit Kellin as deep as he could go, his lips down to Kellin's base as Vic swallowed around him, going back up to take some air before going down again, doing it over and over again until he felt Kellin's pre-come on his tongue, his moans getting louder and louder as well as his breathy sighs, his grip getting tighter on Vic's hair. Vic smiled, as much as he could with a dick on his mouth, before he pulled up, his tongue dragging hastily yet softly on Kellin's not-skin-covered part as his other hand pumped him quickly. In no time, Kellin was spilling down Vic's mouth with a loud groan.

Vic hummed, waiting until he knew that Kellin was done for sure before he pulled out, sitting upon his seat as he swallowed it all, licking his lips. Kellin had his head back, his eyes closed and he breathed heavily, his hands now on the steering wheel. He opened his heavy eyes, turning to look at Vic, that had a small smile on his face. He always felt good when he made Kellin come just with his mouth or hands.

"Watch the road, dude," Vic said, still smiling as he sat down and buckled up. Kellin frowned.

"Don't call me dude when I literally had my dick on you seconds ago." Vic snickered, his hands resting upon his throbbing crotch as Kellin moved the car forward on the space he had missed out on. He glanced at Vic.

"Want help?"

"Fuck yeah," Vic mumbled. Kellin hummed and put himself back on his pants and patted his lap.

"Come here."

And well, I can tell you that they got to Vic's mom's house safe. A bit messy but safe nonetheless.


	5. ❤Day 4❤

Vic gasped as Kellin pushed him hard against the wall, their hands desperately grasping each other, fisting each other's shirt as their lips worked together hastily, shaky noises leaving them both.

"Hurry up," Vic panted. "We don't have much time," and he was back on pulling Kellin hastily against his body, one of his legs lacing behind Kellin, pulling him so their crotches rubbed together. Vic groaned softly, Kellin huffed out.

Kellin was quick to pull back and pull Vic into one of the bathroom cubicles, locking it and slamming Vic against the door, his lips finding the so well known path down Vic's jaw and neck, while Vic held his hips and pulled Kellin against him, their bodies sliding together while Vic put his feet atop the toiled, huffing out a moan as Kellin worked many hickeys down his throat.

Vic whined silently, tugging at Kellin's suit, making the black tuxedo slip out of his arms, leaving him just into his button-up. Vic threw the tux so it was on top of the cubicle wall, pulling Kellin flush against him. Kellin sighed.

Kellin pulled Vic's tux out as well, beginning to undo his button-up while Vic held onto dear life on the back of Kellin's shirt, rutting his hips down on Kellin's. Vic huffed a breath once his shirt was open, pulling Kellin into another sloppy kiss and beginning to undo Kellin's shirt, all while Kellin's hand undid his belt and dropped it into the ground, slipping his hands down the back of Vic's pants, gripping his ass tightly. Vic groaned again.

"Fucking shit, Kellin," Vic sighed, throwing his head back as he shut his eyes. Kellin hummed.

"C' mere, babe," Kellin said, undoing his own belt and throwing it on the ground too, sitting at the edge of the toilet lid. Vic huffed, quick to straddle Kellin, their lips melting together once more, lustful sighs and little groans leaving them both as Vic kept moving his hips back and forth down on Kellin, his hands undoing Kellin's button-up while Kellin's hands found their way up Vic's thighs, gripping his ass with that same bruising grip. Vic swore that Kellin had an obsession with his ass.

Once Kellin's shirt was open and exposing his chest, Vic began working down the button and zipper of Kellin's trousers, all while Kellin let one of his hands find its way forward and grip down on Vic's clothed dick. He massaged him atop his pants and Vic groaned deep into his mouth, slipping his hands inside Kellin's underwear and pulling him out. They both breathed heavily, eyes heavy as they devoured each other with their eyes.

Kellin slipped one hand into his pocket, taking out a lubricated condom and waving it around a bit, smirking deviously at Vic. Vic smiled and chuckled, standing up undoing his own pants while Kellin slipped the condom on his dick. Vic let his pants fall down by his feet, feeling Kellin grip his hips and tug at his body so he was straddling him again. Vic huffed. They were lucky that they had fucked hours earlier so Vic didn't need much prep.

Vic let Kellin guide him down, both his hands finding support on the walls parallel to each other. Kellin held himself up, watching with lidded eyes as Vic began sinking on his length, biting his lip as he watched Vic stretch up around him, groaning deeply as he threw his head back. Kellin sighed satisfied by the warmth strangling him, his hands gripping Vic's hips tightly. Vic moaned and in no time, he had bottomed out. Vic threw his head forward on Kellin's shoulder, his legs trembling a bit, his eyebrows furrowing and his lips parted. Kellin took a deep breath, leaning in and kissing Vic's forehead, reaching one of his hands down to grip Vic's dick, jerking him off quickly while kissing down his shoulder. Vic moaned, rocking his hips back and forth before tying to bounce a little bit. Kellin let go of him, holding his hips as Vic began building his tempo, groaning and sighing, his hair and dick bobbing up and down.

Kellin sighed, letting Vic do his thing while he leaned in and, with one hand, grasped Vic's hair, pulling it aside so he could pull part of his button-up down to mark his neck, sucking and nibbling. Vic grasped Kellin's hand that was on his side, bouncing faster, his breathy moans getting more frequent.

Then, Kellin pulled Vic down on him, making him let out a small shout, his entire body shivering, eyes narrowed and bottom lip between his teeth. Kellin grunted, standing up, holding Vic's thighs as he slammed him on the wall, making him gasp.

"Oh gosh," Vic whined, throwing his head back as Kellin let one leg down, the other Kellin held upon his hip, fucking quickly into Vic as he let his head fall down on Vic's shoulder. Vic clawed at his shirt, little moans spilling from his lips, his back rocking against the wall as he gradually got louder and louder, clutching Kellin tightly.

"I-" Vic groaned out. "I, I really hate you!" Vic whined, his head falling to the side as he shut his eyes, holding Kellin close as he got louder. Kellin chuckled.

"I hate you more," he panted near Vic's ear. Vic cried out, arching his back and even trembling a little, mouth wide open and a deep frown on his face. Kellin reached one hand down to grasp Vic's cock and pump him quickly, gasping and taking deep breaths. "Shut the fuck up," Kellin groaned, his head falling back as he sped up. Vic bit his lip harshly, trying to keep it in as he got closer and closer to his climax.

Kellin glanced at his exposed glistening chest, leaning down to mark him even more, thumbing his tip as Vic dragged his nails on Kellin's covered arms, trembling and crying out behind closed lips. Kellin huffed, leading him through his orgasm as he almost reached his own, going quicker and deeper.

In no time, he had finished into the condom, groaning deeply on Vic's ear. Kellin sighed, Vic slumped down on the wall, still holding Kellin. Only his hands were softly holding him instead of gripping him onto dear life. And Kellin's hold on him was soft too, his lips resting gently on Vic's neck as Vic's hand wandered up to caress Kellin's hair gently. Kellin sighed kissing softly Vic's neck before he pulled out, making Vic scrunch up his face before looking away, his uninterested face falling up again. Kellin put on his indifferent face as well as they both pulled their pants up and buttoned their shirts – after cleaning up, of course – sighing and smoothing themselves down. Kellin turned to Vic, putting his coat on. He softened a bit, leaning in and gently tilting his head with his fingers. Vic gazed at him, eyes melting a bit. Kellin smiled softly, leaning in and giving his lips a meaningful peck. Vic sighed. His hands found Kellin's shoulders softly before he pulled away gently, their untold emotions glistening on their eyes. Vic bit his lip, looking away before shrugging his coat on too, turning and leaving the stall. Kellin sighed.

"One day," he whispered to himself before he splashed some water on his face, as Vic did too before leaving the bathroom, already tired of pretending to hate Vic Fuentes when in reality, he couldn't be more in love. Damn him and his business.


	6. ❤Day 5❤

Their loud chuckle spread throughout the house as a wildfire, booming off the walls and colouring their boring white paint. Kellin's face was all red as he finished wheezing, his boyfriend's face buried on his chest as his shoulders shook heavily, Jaime laid on the floor, curled up on himself whilst Tony was literally crying, face flushed and eyes squinted. Mike took a deep breath, traces of laughing still following his voice.

"And that wasn't even the worse!" Mike exclaimed. "The fucker still had the audacity to look me in the eye and say 'no, it is fucking ghost broccoli'," Mike began to wheeze again, everyone dying with laughter as Mike finished telling his little story. After everyone had composed themselves, they decided to play the movie already. Even if the popcorn was already gone. Oh well.

So Kellin and Vic stood on the couch, under the covers, their arms and feet cold, even their legs through their pants. Damn winter. And on the other end of the couch was Tony, his head on the arm-rest while Mike and Jaime sat on the floor, everyone in a burrito blanket. After everyone was entertained with the movie, Kellin kind of zoned out. He had a really small attention span which could suck sometimes but he could live with it (sometimes). He stared at the wall beside the tv, eyes wandering over the pictures that hung around the living room that Jaime's mom put there of her family. Then, his eyes trained to the ceiling, ears barely catching what the characters spoke, mind not even there but not really anywhere. Kellin sighed. Vic glanced up at him, tilting his head. Kellin looked down at him, breathing out softly.

"Can't pay attention?" Vic whispered, his warm knowing eyes tracing Kellin's features, always attentive to the little details. It was something that made Kellin smile, the way Vic would randomly stare at him. Kellin shrugged softly, arms tightening around Vic as he kissed Vic's forehead.

"Can I ever, though?" Kellin asked quietly, a small smile playing on his lips. Vic stared at him for a few more seconds before a smile broke into his face and he shook his head, turning so his head was down on Kellin's collarbones once more. Vic soon enough was just as engrossed as everyone else on the room whilst Kellin would discreetly stare at him, taking in every single little thing on his face. It was something amazing, Kellin could never really get tired of seeing Vic's face. Kellin beamed a little bit, his hands, that were laced together on Vic's lower back, slid down to his waist, thumbs gently rubbing circles over his clothed sides. Vic smiled a little bit, something Kellin didn't miss out, and cuddled up further into him. Kellin sighed.

He didn't know when or where but he began getting a little bit, well, how do I say this? Horny. Kellin was horny. Which wasn't much of a surprise, really, but it definitely showed to poor little Vic, that just wanted a bit of warmth. Kellin gulped, his eyes heaving a bit before his hands slipped inside Vic's shirt. Vic didn't give much thought about it, there was no need to in his mind. Then, Kellin began tracing his fingertips up and down his silky smooth skin, that made Vic let out a little breath before he tightened his arms around Kellin's middle. But he couldn't help the little gasp that left him as soon as Kellin's hands plunged down his pants and boxers, grabbing a handful of his ass.

Tony glanced at them, seeing Vic look up at Kellin while Kellin had what seemed like a blank face in the dark. Tony focused back on the film. Vic couldn't do that, not when his boyfriend was massaging his ass with those possessive hands of his, gripping his flesh, spreading his cheeks before letting his grip soften for a second, doing it all over again. Vic shifted, looking at Kellin with clueless eyes. Kellin let one side of his lips curl up in a smirk, his devilish gaze boring into Vic's.

Vic swallowed hard. Kellin was up to no good and he knew that Vic would suffer the consequences of it.

Vic slowly laid his head down again, trying to pay no mind to him. He couldn't contain his little gasp once Kellin's pointer finger began rubbing down on his entrance. Vic held his breath, gulping as he softly shifted so he was straddling Kellin's legs instead of having one leg between Kellin's. Kellin let out a small hum, now almost oblivious to his friends' presence.

Kellin lazily took his hand away, taking it up to his own lips and coating them with his saliva. He took it down and slipped his hand inside Vic's sweatpants, separating his cheeks with one hand as his other pressed the tip of one of his fingers in, slowly twisting his finger in so he was slowly loosening Vic up so he could push his finger deeper.

Vic's eyes slipped shut, taking deep steady breaths. His hands slipped from under Kellin's middle to his sides as Kellin moved his finger in and out of him, feeling up his walls, Vic clenching just a little bit around his finger. Then, once Kellin felt that Vic was loose enough, he pressed another finger in slowly, massaging Vic's warmth all over. He kept his intense gaze on every expression Vic made, going a bit deeper just to break a bit of Vic's mastered up poker face. Kellin buried his fingers, biting his lip as his knuckles were just outside of Vic, a small smirk passing his face as he saw Vic's eyes heaven and his eyebrows twitching. Kellin crooked his fingers just right and it made Vic almost jolt up, his eyes widening and his lips parting. Kellin held back a chuckle as he pressed in the same spot over and over, making Vic spread his legs further and grind down on Kellin, leaving him able to feel how damn hard he was. Kellin held Vic's hips whilst he gripped Kellin's shirt with all his might, biting his lip harshly as he tried not to quiver and give away what was happening. He didn't want to deal with the embarrassment. But it was thrilling, too. To be doing what they were doing right in front of their friends, just a sheet away.

Kellin kissed his head, slowly pushing in another finger before he began roughing up his movements, pressing over Vic's prostate roughly as he felt Vic almost desperate moves of hips. Kellin tightened his hand on Vic's hip as he fucked him with his fingers, his own hard length pressing upon Vic's. Then, Kellin glanced up. His eyes widened and he gulped hard. Tony was watching him with a horrified glint on his eyes, his lips parted as his head slipped from his fist. Realization crossed his face and it made Kellin feel shame at the same time it made him twitch. Kellin's grip on Vic tightened as he stopped Vic from moving altogether, his fingers stilling inside of him as he awkwardly stared at Tony back. Vic bit his whine down, glancing up at Kellin before he questioningly glanced at where Kellin was looking. He took a sharp breath as he gazed into Tony's knowing eyes, blushing furiously and burying his head on Kellin's shoulder, shrinking into himself.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Tony muttered, his eyebrows furrowed in disgust as he walked away with one last glance to the couple. He received acknowledge from their other friends while Kellin and Vic just stood there awkwardly. That is, until Kellin shrugged and began moving his fingers again, grinding up on Vic slowly. Vic's lips parted as he took a deep silent breath in, shutting his eyes as he ground down on Kellin too.

In no time, with a few more moves of Kellin's fingers on his spot and their crotches pushed hard together, Vic was burying his face on Kellin's chest and biting on his shirt, hissing quietly, his entire body on flames, and he trembled for a few seconds, taking a deep breath to calm down. He heard Tony walking back on the room but paid no mind, because he didn't see the revenge-seeking look on his face; for all the times where Vic made him go through some sort of shame. He paid no mind until he felt the covers being pulled of of him hastly, making him almost jump, head going up quickly.

"Ew!" Tony yelled out, making the others glance at him. "Right on Jaime's couch?!" then, the others glanced at them, seeing Kellin's hands still shoved down his pants as one obviously stood between his bum cheeks.

"Holy fuck, not on my couch!" Jaime shrieked, jumping up and gripping the back of Vic's shirt with both hands, pulling him hard so he fell on the ground with a groan.

"Oh my fucking god!" Mike screamed, covering his face. "This is fucking disgusting!"

Vic stood there on the ground woth wide eyes, his lips parted in horror as he saw the disgust on his friend's face. He was quick to cross his legs once he looked down, seeing a wide wet spot on his pants, and he rolled to the side, shutting his eyes tightly. Damn Kellin, that simply held back a snicker. Vic looked up at Tony, seeing his devilish smirk – he still seemed grossed out but still. Vic knew no one would let him live that down. Vic exhaled out, his face with a never-ending blush as he awkwardly jumped up and scurried away. After a few seconds, everyone burst out laughing from Vic's face.

Oh, the teasing he would get.


	7. ❤Day 6❤

Vic fidgeted around restlessly, glancing at the door at every second, his hands fumbling with his khaki shorts. Kellin held his hips tightly, making him straighten his back before he glanced at Kellin, tilting his head.

"Stop fidgeting," Kellin mumbled, still entertained with his game. Or at least he looked entertained. Vic gulped and nodded, sighing and resting his head back on Kellin's shoulder. It was all Kellin's fault anyways. He couldn't wait until Vic's mom was out, whispering whatnots on his ear, making him hold his breath and his eyes heavy, his lips bruised with how hard Vic kept biting them. It was all fun and exciting until Vic realised his mom was running late and he couldn't wait anymore. He was aching and needy and he was almost giving no fucks, ready to lock the door and have his way with Kellin.

And Kellin was just as eager. He kept staring at Vic for a bit too long, imagines and stuff going through his head, memories and daydreams, his hand would 'accidentally' brush up against the front of Vic's shorts, sometimes he would even dare to hold him and squeeze him just to hear his little sigh, grinding up on him, too.

Vic had his teeth firmly trapping his bottom lip, his head perked up as he heard the door shutting downstairs and a few moments later the car starting, his mom driving off quickly. Vic breathed out, shifting so instead of having his legs spread and his back to his boyfriend, he was straddling him, both his hands quick to find his sides as he brushed their lips together, eyes heavy as he stared at Kellin.

Kellin bit his lip, throwing the controller on the side before he was hastily pulling Vic so their lips collided, kissing him messily as his hands clutched the back of his shirt, near his shoulder and lower back. Vic groaned softly, his bangs falling perfectly on his forehead and barely curling on his jaw as he tugged Kellin closer, kissing him again, harder.

"Goddamnit, Kellin!" Vic whined, pulling back a little bit and panting, feeling Kellin rubbing him through his shorts. "Fucking tease," he breathed out, his head falling back as his eyes slipped shut. Kellin bit his lip, so deeply entertained before he was pulling his hand away so Vic ground out on him.

"Fuck," Kellin exhaled. "You got me so damn hard," he grumbled, watching as an ecstatic smile slipped on Vic's lips before he was raising his head up and shaking it at Kellin, fumbling his own shorts out. Vic stood up, letting them drop to his feet before he was staddling Kellin on the bed again, kissing him for a few seconds as Kellin enjoyed the free access to Vic's bottom, his hands exploring and possessive.

"Wish you'd put your pretty lips for good use," Kellin whispered, not missing the small gasp that Vic did when he squeezed his flesh particularly hard. Vic hummed, shifting down so he was on the ground between Kellin's spread legs, shying his pants away before he tugged Kellin's legs so he was closer to the edge of the bed. Kellin shifted and shrugged his shirt off.

Kellin watched enticed as Vic bit his lip in concentration, undressing Kellin's lower half completely with his lusty eyes, sighing softly before he placed Kellin's tip on his mouth, sucking softly before he began using his tongue. Kellin groaned, one hand tangling on Vic's short hair before he was tugging on it, bringing him down further on his dick, wettening his length down as Kellin threw his head back, groaning. After a few moments of the room being filled with nothing but groans, slurps, and heavy breathing, Kellin muttered a 'wait', gulping and tugging Vic up.

Vic stared at him intently, licking his lips, which made Kellin lose track of what he was doing for a second before he was shaking his head, tugging Vic's shirt and boxers off so he was completely bare.

"C'mere," Kellin puffed out, moving so he laid in the middle of the bed, patting his own chest. Vic tilted his head, frowning but going anyways, crawling on the bed so he was kneeling beside Kellin's chest. "C'mon, up," Kellin motioned with his hands, one of them gripping Vic's thigh.

Vic blinked, his mind finally catching up before he was biting down an excited grin, straddling Kellin's chest so he had his back to Kellin's head bur faced his lower half. He felt Kellin's hand pushing him down, him muttering a small 'suck' before he positioned Vic on his knees. Vic hummed, staying on his hands and knees as he held Kellin up with one hand, parting his lips and putting Kellin in once again. Vic felt Kellin's heavy breathing on his thigh and he almost smiled, sinking down further, taking another raged moan from Kellin.

Kellin gripped his thighs, his guts clenching as he tried to compose himself, his lips parted as he took deep breaths through them. Then, Vic whined, and it made Kellin open his eyes, blink, and shift so that he could lick Vic's dick from the tip to the base a few times before he was taking Vic on his mouth, sucking and letting him sink in. Kellin had to pull back for a few seconds, eyes slipping shut as he felt Vic's groans around him, taking a deep breath before his fingers were sinking on Vic's sides, pulling his hips down.

Kellin could barely keep his eyes open as he felt Vic moan uncontrollably around him, sighing against his skin as Vic's eyes slipped shut and he began moving his head, his tongue tracing wet shapes all over Kellin's flesh, one of his hands gripping Kellin's thighs as his other kept himself propped up on his elbow. Kellin hummed, making Vic shiver under his grip.

Kellin let his hands explore down, rubbing Vic's heated skin up and down his sides before he was letting his fingers sink into Vic's bottom, pulling him down with a harsh grip on his flesh as he shut his eyes tightly, trying not to gag. But Vic's skilled mouth helped to take his head off of it, sucking him hard and pleasuring his body the best he could, his shaky hand not loosening around Kellin's thigh.

Kellin groaned quietly, pulling his mouth off and propping himself on his elbows, looking down at Vic. The could feel himself over the edge just at that sight. Vic's pretty bottom all exposed just for his eyes, he could see Vic bobbing his head quickly, he could feel his pretty plump lips tight around him, so warm, his tongue sliding all over him as he got close to hitting the back of Vic's throat, his hands shaking as he felt his guts tightening. Kellin huffed.

Vic kept bobbing and adding pressure as much as he could, Kellin's little sighs and moans encouraging him well. But he was throbbing too hard, leaking and aching badly. Vic brought his head up, tongue lightly playing with Kellin's tip before he pulled off.

"Ke- ah! Fuck!" Vic would have jerked forward if Kellin wasn't holding him still back, his fingers sunk so hard into his skin that the slight curvature of his flesh could be seen. Vic quickly looked back, using one hand to cover his mouth and try to still his desperate moans.

Vic could sew Kellin's eyes boring through his as Kellin restlessly moved his tongue in and out of him, pulling back to swirl it around his entrance before plummeting back in quickly. Kellin narrowed his eyes at Vic for a second before hitting his side harshly, making Vic jerk forward again, crying out.

"Keep going," Kellin demanded, his hand gliding upon Vic's upper back, pushing him down over his trembling arms, while he had his mouth parted, his eyes heavy and pleasured, his loud groans bouncing off the walls. Vic shakily positioned himself so he had Kellin between his lips again, unable to hold back noises as Kellin started his rhythm again, making him shake and shiver, wanting to plead and please Kellin, sucking harshly on his flesh. Kellin sighed frustrated.

"Stop teasing," he grumbled, getting back on eating Vic out. Vic began moving his head again, closing his eyes hard as he sank as deep as he could, gagging slightly when he kept Kellin down his throat before coming back for air, sinking down again and again. Kellin passed one hand down, gripping Vic's leaking cock and pumping him quickly, tongue working fast as he slowly moved his hips up. Vic's moans were muffled by Kellin and he bobbed his head fast, feeling his belly burning, his climax so close already. Vic cried out, his body shaking slightly as he came hard on Kellin's chest and his own tummy, his eyes falling shut as he felt Kellin getting on an okay pace on fucking his mouth, soon enough coming down Vic's throat. Kellin laid back, his breathing heavy, eyes slipping shut.

Vic pulled his lips away, swallowing down and rolling to the side, panting too. He smiled a little bit before standing up, grabbing a random clothe of his to clean down his mess. After both were clean and full clothed, Kellin sat back on the headboard with Vic cuddled up to him his face peaceful. It was all quiet and nice until Mike walked up to the door, his face scrunched up in disgust.

"Next time close the fucking door," he snapped, walking away. Vic stared stunned and Kellin chuckled a bit.

"Oops."


	8. ❤Day 7❤

Vic bit his lip, shifting on his seat and waiting patiently for the call to go through. He licked his lips and leaned back, taking a deep breath and gulping, shifting his hips a little bit. He was on his knees, his hands gripping the edge of the table tightly as he tried to keep his breath steady. Soon enough, Kellin had picked up the call, smiling at Vic through the screen.

" _Hi, baby_ ," his smooth voice echoed through the room, his smile and face taking over the screen as he glanced at Vic. Vic smiled back widely.

"Hey. How is it going, dear?" Vic bit his lip, shifting on his chair again. His eyes fluttered for a second before he gulped, licking his lips again and focusing on Kellin.

" _It's going good_!" Kellin said excitedly. He began rambling about his day, and Vic hung onto his every word, though his focus was mainly on his burning up body. Vic rolled his hips down, humming. Kellin glanced at him before smiling, continuing his little speech. Vic breathed out, leaning back and letting his head fall backwards, his eyes slipping shut as a low moan rumbled on his throat. He tilted his head to the side, opening his eyes to see Kellin staring at him with furrowed eyebrows. Vic smiled cheekily. He kept rolling his hips down slowly, sensually, knowing that Kellin couldn't see much below but knowing that he could imagine so much.

" _Let_ _me_ _see_ ," Kellin urged. Vic opened up a wide smile, chuckling deep on his throat. Vic stood upon his knees, shifting so he had his back to Kellin. He gripped tightly the chair, biting his lip and leaning forward, with one hand pulling Kellin's baggy shirt up and letting Kellin see all of him.

Vic wasn't wearing any underwear but he had on a large glass dildo that Kellin brought to him before; something he knew that would please Kellin. And it did. He heard the low growling noise that Kellin made, leaning forward on his chair and a bit of rustling. Vic smirked before he sat back down slowly, still keeping his back arched as he turned his head to look at Kellin.

Kellin had a blank face though his eyes were dark, staring intently at the screen before he leaned back, crossing his arms. Vic took that as his lead to go on with the little show he had in mind.

Vic grasped his dildo, slowly backing into it, holding it and twisting, letting little moans and groans leave his lips as he set one arm on the back of the chair, resting his forehead on it as his eyes slipped shut, his eyebrows furrowing.

" _Faster,_ " Kellin ordered, biting the inside of his cheek. Whether he wanted it or not, he was already hard on his slacks, uncomfortable but wanting to enjoy silently Vic's teasing a little more.

Vic let out a little gasp, beginning to bounce hastily, his little noises getting a bit louder as he raised his head again, letting it fall backwards, clenching so tightly, making it so hard to go back in but still pushing it because, god, it was just that what Kellin would do and he couldn't help but imagine Kellin there with him, holding him, cuddling him, _fucking_ him.

"Kellin!" Vic let out a little breathy yelp and that was enough for Kellin. He was quick to undo his pants, pulling himself out and biting his lip, flicking his wrist slowly before moving up to match Vic's pace. Kellin shifted the screen so it showed him entirely.

Vic heard him groan and shifted so Kellin could still see everything and now a bit more and he could see Kellin as well. Vic groaned, grinding back before he was whining, his lower tummy burning up as he quickly moved to grasp his own cock, flicking his wrist quickly as he began moaning Kellin's name like a mantra.

Kellin groaned, thumbing his tip as he quickly began moving his hips with his hands. Vic began trembling soon enough, his little noises getting even louder as he silently began to beg.

Kellin knew it, he knew Vic enough to know that he was just on the edge.

" _Fuck baby, you're doing so good_ ," Kellin rasped out, lips parting as his thighs began to tremble. " _Looking so pretty and all just for me, right? So gorgeous, darling,_ " Vic groaned loudly. His biggest kink was praise and oh boy, did Kellin like to compliment him. " _So close, too. Are you gonna come hard for me, baby? Hm? Gonna make a mess, get the room all dirty?_ " Vic whined even louder, already dripping on his own hand as he nodded quickly, head back and lips parted, eyes almost close but not because he couldn't take his eyes off Kellin.

" _Do it!_ " Kellin demanded. " _Come all over the floor for me, baby, like the great boy you are. Make a mess for me._ " Vic cried out, his trembling legs tensing hard as well as every muscle of his body as he came hard indeed, getting cum all over the chair and floor and everywhere. It brought Kellin even closer to the edge but what really brought him his release was the little "Kellin, fuck, I love you!" his baby cried out. It got him to finish all over his own clothes, which fortunately were his pyjamas.

Vic slumped down the chair, his breathing heavy as he slowly came back down. He shifted to take the toy out of himself before he slumped back on the chair, shifting to look at Kellin, that watched him with a small dazed smile.

"So," Vic cleared his throat. "You didn't finish telling me about your day," he gave Kellin a small, pure smile.

And so on Kellin began rambling on whilst Vic actually paid attention, soon enough he himself was telling Kellin about his day before they said their goodbyes and went to sleep happily after talking with each other.

They couldn't wait to be back on each other's arms.


	9. ❤Day 8❤

Kellin moved slowly, already so close, his breath fanning over Vic's shoulder, Vic's legs wrapped around his waist as Kellin kissed his neck gently, his breath hitching as he climaxed, one hand wandering down to grab hold of Vic to help him reach his peak.

But Vic wasn't even hard.

Kellin moved so he could glance at Vic, seeing a small smile on his lips before he looked away. Kellin swallowed, detaching himself from his fiancee and rolling to the side. He couldn't understand what he was doing wrong anymore. Vic barely came during sex. Did he not find Kellin attractive anymore? Kellin sighed silently. Of course, their relationship was in an all-time high, their love for each other written on the walls and stares and, as much as he knew that Vic was mainly happy, he still worried about his pleasure as well. He just didn't know how to approach the subject.

"I'm gonna shower," Vic said, hopping up from the bed and smiling his beautiful smile to Kellin.

Kellin smiled and nodded, moving up to take his boxers and sweatpants from the ground. He padded down to the living room, throwing himself on the couch and sighing again. He worried about not being enough but Vic still seemed in love with him. Or maybe Kellin was just blinded with his own love to see Vic slipping away.

Suddenly, he heard a vibration on the table and he glanced there, seeing the screen of Vic's phone lighting up. Of course, he got a bit curious so he glanced at the hallway and leaned in to see. He would only glance and that is, he wouldn't invade Vic's privacy.

 _have fun with your vanilla boy_ 😂

And it made Kellin furrow his eyebrows. It was from Vic's best friend, Eric, and it triggered Kellin's curiosity even more. He pursed his lips, weighing his options before he glanced at the hallway, hearing the shower on. Kellin reached out and took Vic's phone, unlocking it and reading the message above that one.

_ Gotta go, Kellin wants to have sex _

_What_? Did Vic not want to? Kellin furrowed his eyebrows harder, glancing at the hallway before scrolling up a little more.

_ Man, this is bullshit _

_ Oh god, what happened this time? _

_ I just wanna get properly fucked godda.nit _

_ Goddamnit* _

_ Just wanna fucking cum _

_ FUCKIN MOOD _

_ Okay tell me bro _

_ Kellin still going vanilla? _

_ Ofc. It's not like he gonna change from night to day bitch _

_ But _

_ My fuckin god i stg _

_ Just talk to him you idiot 😐 _

_ I can barely talk to you about this _

_ You know me for my entire life _

_ Yea but communication is key 🙄 _

_ Just go to him and say _

_ Hey, throw me against the wall and fuck me like an animal _

_ I wanna be degraded and spanked and do kinky do's _

_ It's not that easy and you know it _

_ Gotta go, Kellin wants to have sex _

_ Have fun with your vanilla boy 😂 _

Kellin was fucking pissed then. His eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes were heavy and burning with anger. He heard the shower stop so he locked Vic's phone, leaving it on the table and sat back down, crossing his legs and arms. Vic didn't want him to be vanilla right? Then he wouldn't be. Kellin could feel it again, that something inside of him that he so hard pushed down ever since it got out of control. He just had to make sure to not go too far. But, god, if Vic wanted it so bad he would fucking get it. After a few moments of Kellin glaring at the ground emotionless, he heard Vic walking up to the living room.

Vic glanced at him, using a towel to dry his hair. Vic blinked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Vic asked softly. Kellin slowly shifted his gaze to Vic, that same stupid urge there again. He took a deep breath. Vic wanted to fucking cum, right? Then Kellin would make him beg for him to stop. Kellin stood up slowly, seeing the concern and confusion hardening on Vic's face. Kellin padded up to Vic, arms to his sides as he stared him down. Vic's hands slowly dropped to his sides, his face obviously confused.

"Take off your clothes," Kellin said slowly. Vic blinked, his eyes widening. He gulped.

"What?" Vic asked sceptically. But Kellin wasn't fucking having it. Kellin narrowed his eyes.

"Do I _need_ to repeat myself?" Kellin spoke through gritted teeth, his glare piercing through Vic's soul. Vic's heart sped up, his eyes widening even more. _Oh god_. Vic stared at Kellin with stunned eyes and Kellin definitely didn't miss the underlying excitement. It made Kellin even madder.

Kellin crossed his arms, his glare hardening. Vic gulped, beginning to take off his shirt, glancing down and up at Kellin, his eyes wide and his breath picking up. Kellin watched his every more though his eyes remained glued on Vic's. Soon enough, Vic was bare, standing in the middle of the hallway with Kellin still having his arms crossed, his face emotionless. Vic's eyes stood on Kellin's, waiting, silently begging, being the good little sub that he was. Then, Kellin's eyes began to travel down slowly, really fucking slowly. It got Vic even more restless. Kellin's eyes trailed down his nose and lips, shifting down his chin and neck like a knife, slowly piercing through Vic's skin in a straight line. Only Vic wasn't feeling an unbearable pain but rather tingles of enthusiasm and eagerness all over. Down his chest and faint abs, his belly button and his happy trail. Kellin's eyebrows twitched. Victor was hard. Victor was fucking hard. _Of course he was_. Kellin's eyes lingered for a bit before they were flickering up to Vic's. _Judging. Unimpressed. Raging._

Vic gulped. He felt the need to cover himself up under Kellin's glare but, oh god he was _thriving_.

"On the bed, ass up, face on the pillow, arms behind your back. Now." Kellin deadpanned softly. Vic's eyes widened but he nodded quickly, shifting and hurrying up the stairs. Kellin watched him with that same glare until he was out of sight. Kellin leaned down to pick Vic's clothes from the floor before he padded back to the couch.

If Vic made him wait that long to let him know what he really wanted then god fucking damnit, Kellin would make him wait too. Vic actually didn't even tell him which pissed him off even more. Kellin sighed.

Vic, god, Vic was a mess. He was so eager and god, so pleased and oh man, was that really happening? He stood there for a long time. But his excitement didn't die down. Maybe a little bit because for a moment he wondered if that had actually happened or it was just another of his daydreams. But his entire being flamed up once he heard Kellin padding up the stairs, taking his time. Vic shivered, his breath getting heavy once again.

Kellin stood on the doorway for a second, simply admiring his fiancee. He looked so _beautiful_ like that, exposed and needy for him, so _damn_ _gorgeous_. All the time he kept pushing that _thing_ deep inside him came back crashing down on him and he was almost trembling to _hurt_ Vic and _choke_ him and _make him pay_ for _lying_ to Kellin yet to _reward_ him for being _such a good boy_ , to please him and to bring him as _close to god_ that Kellin could. Kellin walked further into the room, going to the closet, taking two belts out of there. Then, he shifted to appreciate Vic once more. The daylight shone down on his tanned skin, the curtains pulled back and letting nature peek inside that room and watch those men on their most pure yet dirty form. Vic's chestnut hair was sprawled all over, covering even part of his face, that was on the side, eyes shut and lips split up. His arms were on his back, hands linked together as the position kept his shoulderblades pushed back, curving his upper back and even more his lower, that was dipped down, his chest resting on the mattress but his ribs and abdomen were resting up, his bottom completely exposed, his thighs parted a bit so Kellin could see just _how much_ Vic was loving that, though his feet were touching each other. Kellin gulped. His baby really was so pretty.

"Safeword," Kellin muttered, shaking himself out of that daze and walking up to the edge of the bed, gripping the belts tightly before he dropped one down on the mattress, letting Vic think as he grabbed one of his hands, passing the belt around his wrist with the longest side of it, grabbing his other wrist before doing the same, doing the belt on, having to poke a hole on it since it didn't reach the other ones. God, every time Kellin or Vic used that one belt, they would remember all of that. Kellin _wanted_ them to remember that. He just had to keep his bloody control.

"Random," Vic bit his lip, his eyes heavy as he _finally_ got what he _needed_ after _so_ _long_. Kellin hummed, a bit amused.

"Now," Kellin started gently, folding the belt in half before grabbing both ends with each hand, tugging it apart quickly, making a loud whipping noise echo on the room which just made Vic's eyes round up, his breath hitch and his entire core shiver. "If you scream too loudly, it'll be fifteen." Kellin's voice was so soft and it made Vic tremble even more because he wasn't lashing out or anything but he was _pissed_ and everyone knows that a composed angry person feels worse than a person letting everyone see how pissed they are. Vic didn't know why Kellin was so mad but, _my fucking god,_ he was getting off on it so _hard_.

Vic felt it first before he heard. His skin stung before a thousand of tiny little ants began walking on his skin where Kellin hit. Vic held his breath, a tiny sound leaving him as the loud lash was heard though he did want to shout.

"One," Kellin hummed gently, his eyes sparkling devilishly as he saw how Vic's skin was beginning to redden. He backed his hand, his grip tight on the leather as his hand quickly whipped down again, backing away before going down once more, making Vic shift to moan rather loudly on the pillow, trying to muffle his sounds because at that point he could barely keep them in any longer. "Two, three."

And he kept going. Counting softly while Vic tensed and cried out on the pillow so loudly that Kellin could hear them at a normal volume. And he was ready to add more five but, my god, Vic would already bruise so badly. Kellin doubted he would be able to walk with no pain for a while.

Once he reached ten, he hummed, dropping the belt and letting his cool hands rest on Vic's burning skin, chuckling a bit at his little sigh. He caressed his red skin for a while until his hand's temperature was the same as Vic's. Kellin hummed again, one of his hands wandering down his ass, slipping under and grabbing Vic's dick. Kellin quirked one eyebrow, chuckling again.

"My god, you're so damn hard," he chuckled, moving his hand over Vic's length, watching as his thighs shifted, a soft moan leaving him as Kellin swiped his finger on his leaking tip. Kellin hummed, keeping going for a few seconds before Vic squirmed again.

"K-Kel-" Vic was cut with a gasp and a moan as Kellin's palm collided with his thigh.

"Now, _that_ won't do. I don't _want_ you calling me by my name." Kellin tsked, speeding his hand as he heard Vic panting and squirming harder. "You don't _deserve_ it," Kellin spat. "No, you will _show_ your _owner_ some _fucking_ _respect_." Vic gasped again, moaning freely and squirming more, his teeth digging on his bottom lip as he whined.

What the _fuck_ happened to his soft, lovely Kellin? When the fuck did he become this sadistic, possessive little shit? Vic groaned again, furrowing his eyebrows as he felt his climax so damn close and Kellin was pushing him straight into it, especially when Kellin dug his nails on Vic's hairy calf, leaning in close to him.

"Did you fucking understand me?" Kellin said under gritted teeth, glaring at Vic's back. Victor trembled, swallowing a whimper down as he nodded.

"Yes," he rasped out taking a sharp breath as he tensed, trembling and arching his back just a little, coming onto the clean sheets with a long broken moan. Kellin narrowed his eyes, nails leaving a mark on Vic's skin as he dragged his orgasm for a bit longer, until Vic was slumped down on the bed. Kellin let go of his dick, taking both his hands away from Vic as he stood up from the bed, padding to where Vic's face was facing. Kellin stood in front of the window, covering him from the sun glaring down at him. Vic slowly opened his eyes, seeing Kellin there with his arms crossed, face blank as he stared down at Vic, his completely hard crotch right on Vic's face. Vic swallowed, breathing out as he waited for Kellin to do anything.

Kellin slowly leaned down, tilting his head as Vic watched his every move with wide eyes.

"Tired already?" Kellin quirked one eyebrow, watching as Vic slowly, hesitantly shook his head no. Kellin hummed. "Of course not. Bet you're not even satisfied, are you?" Kellin didn't even wait for Vic's response before he let his arms uncross, one going to his own thigh as his other went to Vic's hair, gripping it tightly, pulling his head up. Vic gasped, his eyes getting heavy as his breath picked up again. "You're such a fucking whore," Kellin said. "You're never be satisfied, are you?" Vic could only gasp and hold back whines.

Kellin let go of Vic's hair, standing straight before he padded back behind Vic, pushing his side and shifting Vic so he was on his back, uncomfortable because of his arms under himself but not paying much attention to it nor to the little sting on his bottom. Vic watched Kellin like a hawk as he crawled between his legs, hands keeping Vic's legs separated before he let one of them grab hold of Vic's cock again. Vic gasped.

"W-wait, Ke- ah!" Vic arched his back as Kellin slapped his inner thigh, moaning brokenly as Kellin began masturbating him again. Vic bit his lip. "Sir, god, please!" Vic tried backing away from Kellin's touch because he was so sensitive but Kellin didn't stop, he kept moving his hand over Vic's aching dick, forcing pre-cum to leak out of him while Vic squirmed and moaned, begging and whining. Kellin snorted.

"What? I'm making you come, aren't I?" Kellin quirked one eyebrow, glaring at Vic that kept shaking and arching. Kellin chuckled, leaning down. He stopped moving his hand, making Vic take a deep breath. But it was all pushed out of his lungs once again as he felt Kellin positioning his legs on his shoulders and his tip on his mouth.

"Fuck!" Vic shouted, gripping the sheets tightly with his bounded hands, arching off the bed as he began to shake from the overstimulation. Kellin kept sucking and sucking, swirling his tongue on Vic's tip before leaning down and taking more of him before coming back up, playing with his slit before beginning to bob his head. All while staring up at Victor with his heavy eyes.

Vic was almost crying, body shaking while he tried to wiggle away from Kellin, his lower stomach starting to ache. He whined.

"N-no, wait!" Vic pleaded, his thighs pressing against Kellin's head but he didn't stop, he only fastened his head with an evil glare. "Please! God, fuck, please!" Vic cried out. All that pleasure was overwhelming, feeling so good at the same time it was painful, his body writhing around as Kellin slowly took his mouth away, sucking as hard as he could. Kellin grasped Vic again, moving his hand as he panted and nibbled on his lip, whining some.

"You don't get to call the shots here, big boy," Kellin muttered darkly, speeding his hand making Vic's eyes widen and his mouth to fall open. Vic gasped, arching his back as he groaned loudly, legs trembling and his hands twisting under him, come shooting down his chest and tummy as Kellin kept tugging at him. Vic whined, his face scrunching up into a pained pleasure, his eyes narrowing and brows furrowing.

Kellin let go of Vic once he had finished, stepping back from the bed and shying away from his sweatpants and boxers. Kellin padded to the bedside table, taking out a bottle of lube as Vic breathed heavily on the bed, still trembling some and coming down from his high.

Vic turned his heavy eyes to Kellin once he saw him kneeling down between his legs once more, smearing lube over his rock hard cock. Vic gulped.

"Ke- sir," Vic breathed out. "Sir, I, I don't think-"

"And?" Kellin quirked his eyebrow, spreading Vic's legs before he positioned himself so he could enter him. "Didn't you want to be properly fucked?" Kellin snarled, slowly pushing his tip in. "Well, I'm giving it to you."

"W-wha- ah!" Vic stuttered a bit before crying out once Kellin suddenly thrust all of him in. Vic gasped, his back arching again, so damn full and complete. "Fuck!" Vic cried out, trembling again, his lips parted as he breathed heavily through them, a little string of saliva connecting from his bottom and top teeth before thinning and snapping, his narrowed eyes waving through the ceiling, knuckles white with how hard he was grasping the sheets before his jaw fell shut and he grit his teeth. Kellin held the back of his knees up before he pushed back out and in smoothly before going fast and hard, panting and glaring down at Vic through his heavy eyes, lips parted as his hips moved quickly, his cock loosening Vic up quickly as he went deeper and deeper, Vic tightening so good around him while Kellin kept forcing him open, exploring him so good.

Vic kept moaning and groaning, whining and crying out, his body rocking quickly on the bed with every thrust of Kellin, the sheets crumpling under the conjoined bodies, the bed squeaking silently under Vic's noises. Kellin sighed. He stopped and glanced around, his lips curling up devilishly once he saw the belt. He grabbed it and folded it in half.

"Open up, buttercup," Kellin chuckled, holding it on Vic's lips. Vic did, biting down on it and looking up at Kellin with heavy eyes, his breathing deep. Kellin hummed, gripping his thighs and grinding down on him. Vic's eyes widened and he let out a muffled surprised noise. Kellin was quick to begin moving again, panting and staring intently at every expression of Vic's.

Vic's eyes would widen or shut tightly, his teeth sunk so hard that it hurt his jaw and left the mark on the leather, his low groans and whines as his legs began to tremble, his purple, aching cock standing heavy on his stomach, his hands and arms numb on the position they were in.

Kellin kept moving, clenching his jaw and letting go of Vic's thighs to crawl upon his body, keeping his hands beside his head as he quickened his pace, going as deep as he possibly could and as fast as humanly possible.

It was even better - or worse - for Vic because he kept hitting his spot dead on.

In no time, Victor was shaking under Kellin, his eyes squeezed shut as he choked down a loud moan. Kellin glanced down his body to see that his dick was twitching but barely any cum came out. Kellin smirked and chuckled. He really dried Vic up, huh? Kellin pounded into him harder, feeling his peak coming closer as he watched Vic's face, his heavenly little gasps so enticing to Kellin's ears as well as his moans and whines.

Kellin let his head fall forward, breathing out a groan as his eyebrows scrunched up and his lips parted, stilling deep inside of Victor as he let himself come. Kellin sighed, slumping a bit before he glanced at Vic through heavy eyes, seeing his blissed out - and slightly pained - face, his stunned narrowed stare on Kellin as he tried to control his breathing. Kellin's lips curled up a bit before he took the belt away from Vic's lips, chuckling at the deep teeth mark on them, before pulling out, sighing happily and kneeling away from Vic just enough so he could flip him over and undo the second belt from his hands. He dropped both on the bed, his hands lightly touching his bruising skin, making Vic wince a bit before he flipped Vic again, watching as he cradled his raw wrists, staring intently at Kellin.

Kellin smiled weakly before he sighed out, looking down and getting out of the bed, going to their bathroom, putting the bathtub to fill up, throwing some salts on it. He waited for a while, crouched down and lost into his thoughts before he scratched his head and groaned quietly, putting his hands on his face and exhaling.

Kellin shook his head before he stood up, walking back into the room and watching Vic, that stared up at the ceiling with furrowed eyebrows. He seemed to be trying to understand what happened, and Kellin couldn't blame him. He snapped out of it when he saw Kellin padding up to him and leaning down to cradle him on his arms, on arm under his knees and the other on his back before Kellin stood up, padding to the bathroom.

Once he put Vic on the bathtub, he ignored his shining brown gaze and turned the water off, getting up and taking the shampoo and conditioner's bottles, leaving them on the ground as he kneeled down, finally looking up at Vic.

Victor had been watching Kellin this entire time, and he had this curious glint on him. Kellin quirked one eyebrow, putting some shampoo on his hand and beginning to massage Vic's scalp, focusing on his hair as Vic kept staring at him, the corner of his lips curling up. All that stare made Kellin somewhat uncomfortable but he pushed it back, finishing washing Vic's hair.

"What the hell was that?" Vic whispered softly, his eyes gleaming in delight. Kellin glanced at his face before pursing his lips, looking rather surprised about Vic's reaction. Kellin shrugged.

"Uh... Well," Kellin breathed out, cupping some of the water and letting it sweep down on top of Vic's head, washing the bubbles away. "I may or may not have read your conversation with Eric," Kellin shrugged, eyes turning a bit ashamed. But Vic wasn't even that mad, even if he hated someone invading his privacy, he was happier about it than not. "And, uh, I want you to be satisfied. Completely satisfied." Kellin swallowed, starting to pass the conditioner on Vic's hair.

Vic's lips curled up harder in wonder.

"Really?" He asked cheerfully. Kellin furrowed his eyebrows, eyes flickering at him before going back up.

"Aren't you mad?"

"Of course I am but... Well, thank you," Vic shrugged. Kellin sighed relieved before he smiled a bit, shaking his head.

"It's okay," he mumbled. Vic nodded.

"So you just became that sadistic beast out of nowhere or...?" Vic bit his lip, blinking and breathing in. Kellin exhaled.

"Uh, no," Kellin said hesitantly. "I've... I've always had this as a part of me," he glanced away, his expression turning grim. Vic sat up more, flinching before he shifted, grumbling a bit under his breath. Kellin bit his lip, staring at Vic apologetic.

"What happened?" Vic asked softly. Kellin sighed heavily, shaking his head and finishing washing Vic's head. It was a story for another time.

After a while of silence, Vic sighed and beamed up at Kellin.

"Thank you, babe," he said softly, smiling brightly at Kellin.

Kellin's lips curled up and he nodded, laying a kiss on Vic's head as he cradled him and brought him back to their bed - after Vic dried himself up - and cuddled up with him.

"Wait!" Vic sat up suddenly, crying out and flinching. He stood up quickly, his face scrunched up in pain as he ran downstairs. "I gotta tell Eric!" He grumbled, wincing again as Kellin stared stunned at him for a few seconds before he cackled up and began laughing loudly.

He fell in love with a dork.


	10. ❤Day 9❤

Black.

Everywhere.

He couldn't see no matter how wide he opened his eyes.

The silky blindfold sat on his eyes softly yet tight behind his head.

He couldn't speak either. His jaw was forced open as the ballgag between his lips forced it to stay wide.

He couldn't move. His arms were tied in front of his torso, hands together and arms connected through the leather as well as his shoulders, the leather stripes hugging his chest and abdomen and legs and hips and everything. His legs were under him as he sat on top of them, his ankles and knees tied together. He couldn't hear, either. Kellin had put a soundproof headphone on his ears so he couldn't hear his own breathing.

Vic had been deprived of all his senses. And his dick fucking twitched.

Now, he had no idea how long he had been sitting there; whether it was minutes or hours, he couldn't tell at all. But his excitement never really died down - the thrill of being so exposed, not being able to see or hear or even move, to not know what was happening _..._ Vic was thriving.

Soft, cold fingertips came softly in contact with his face, making him flinch before he was sighing, pushing his face on the hand. He couldn't hear nor see but he knew that Kellin was probably chuckling. He was indeed. The gentle fingertips traced his cheekbones, pushing his hair behind his ear. Victor sighed through his nose, swallowing some of the salivae that had pooled on his mouth.

The hand pressed up against his cheek before it left his face, making him perk up even if it wouldn't change anything. His jaw clenched a little harder on the ballgag before he relaxed. He took a deep breath.

His interior was buzzing, flaring up, skin wet with sweat, his entire being was worked up already. Maybe, just maybe, it had something to do with the shockwaves the large vibrator sent all over his body for being pressed up so hardly exactly on his prostate. Just maybe.

A stinging sensation coursed through his back, making him flinch and whimper and breathe in shakily. Soothing hands wandered from his shoulder down his shoulderblade, tracing in a gentle pattern. Until it wasn't. Gradually, the fingertips began pressing harder on his skin to the point where he could feel nails scratching his skin. He whined, moving forward, making the hand leave his skin. _Oh fuck._ He swallowed difficultly, body tensing. He furrowed his eyebrows, eyes shut tightly.

Suddenly, Victor cried out, jerking forward as the whip came hard down on his back, leaving marks, no doubt in that. But he knew that that was a good thing. He liked those.

He whimpered loudly, though he didn't know how loud. Then it came again, harder than before, on his lower back. He bit back tears, shuttering hard, breathing so fucking hard, face scrunching as he felt it collide with his skin one more time, this time on the other side, way harder than before.

Vic bit down so hard on the ball that his jaw ached, unable to swallow down the spit inside his mouth. He curled his fingers into a fist, awaiting so impatient for anything else to happen, so lost, dick so hard in an acheful as fuck way. Rough fingers grasped his jaw, tugging him forward harshly. He fell forward on his hands, head tilted back in an uncomfortable way. He felt the headphones being shifted away from his ears and as soon as he could hear again, he realised how hard he was actually breathing.

"Would you look at that," Kellin's soft voice, filled with fake surprise invaded his head. "Is the pathetic little bitch needy?" He heard kellin coming closer, breath fanning on his mouth, voice amused. "Oh!" Fake shock. "Of course it is!" He heard Kellin shuffling a little, pushing him back so he was once again on his knees, Kellin's hand leaving his jaw. Victor choked on his own spit, some of it escaping his mouth easily, dripping over the ballgag as he felt Kellin's hand wrap tightly around his cock. "It is so fucking hard," Kellin tsked. "I bet it wants to come, doesn't it?"

Victor whimpered. He was lightheaded, the pleasure of Kellin stimulating him, barely, the vibration inside of him, the _degradation,_ fuck, it all brought Victor to the edge, getting deprived of his main senses just making the feeling of feeling so much more intense, holding his own arms close to his chest shakily.

Kellin let go of his dripping cock, moving so he was face to face with Vic. The sub couldn't see but he could sense Kellin's disapproval from miles away, making him shrink up and squirm and hold his breath.

"I didn't even do anything and you're already like this?" Kellin muttered. Vic let out a soft noise, letting his head fall a little forward. Kellin scoffed. He stood up, padding around the room. Victor listened intently, trying to understand and guess what Kellin was doing. He didn't and, in no time, Kellin was back in front of him, hands tangling on Vic's hair, tugging harshly so he would crawl forward.

"C'mon, pet, get on the bed," Kellin urged, hands leaving Victor completely. Vic panted softly, hands hesitantly searching the bed before he pushed himself up, kneeling on the bed slowly, fearfully, scared he might fall off. Kellin hummed, suddenly pushing him down on the bed so he had his face buried on the pillows. Vic gasped, trying to steady himself, heartbeat way too quick as he shivered at the thought of falling. He felt the bed shifting behind him, cold hands resting on the heated skin of his thighs as Vic slowly tried to steady his head up so he could breathe. It was too hard, though, because of the ballgag. Drool dripped from his lips and down his chin, the feeling of shame there for the simple fact that he couldn't control his glandules.

Victor cried out, body jolting forward as he whimpered with every breath he took, feeling Kellin pushing the toy even further on him, pressing something in it so it started to vibrate harder, making Vic's entire body burst into flames on the spot as he tensed and trembled and tried his damn best to not give in to the urge to come undone right there. He was so sensitive, moaning muffledly behind the ball, feeling his eyes tear up at the overwhelming sensations that seemed to shamelessly expand inside himself, entire body trembling under Kellin's hands, cock throbbing so fucking much.

Luckily for Victor, who was already on the brink of ecstasy, Kellin turned it off, slowly removing the toy from inside of him, making him relax a little, the urge to come becoming a little less unbearable.

Kellin chuckled at his obvious agonized relief, hands gently landing on Victor's bottom before he let his fingers sink into his flesh, kneading him and squeezing him before one of his hands trailed further into the middle, thumb pressing up against his gaping hole, making Vic moan softly, clenching into nothing, shifting his legs as he moved away a little bit from his dom. Kellin tsked.

"Is the greedy whore satisfied already?" Kellin sighed, easily slipping his thumb inside Vic, other hand keeping him spread. "I guess it doesn't want to come anymore," Kellin smirked widely, listening to Vic exclaiming unintelligibly, moving his entire body as he repeatedly shook his head on the mattress, pushing his body back on Kellin. He was desperate, so fucking desperate for relief, so fucking pained and miserable because he knew that his dom could be evil enough to not allow him to come even after teasing him for so long, it made the tears that were on Vic's eyes from before fall down onto the blindfold, body shaking and pushing back on Kellin because he knew he would need to beg to be able to come.

Kellin cackled, taking his hands away from Vic, making him whine louder and bury his face on the pillow. Tears leaked from his eyes not only from the frustration but also because his body was in this excruciating high from all the stimulus he had gotten so far, the euphoria making his belly twist and throb in need for the relief that was just a single step away. Vic didn't hear Kellin shuffling out of his clothes but he shortly became very aware of everything once Kellin hooked his fingers on Victor's loose leather collar – it had a tag under it saying in bold letters 'Kitten' –, tugging Victor up by it, making it even harder to breathe.

"You're not fulfilled, are you?" Victor desperately shook his head, breath ragged as his back stood arched in an almost painful way, his hands clutching the sheets tightly, head thrown back. Kellin hummed. "I think I might do something about it," Kellin spoke thoughtfully. Vic exclaimed, nodding quickly, taking deep breaths though he could feel the blood rushing to his head, him getting dizzy by the lack of air. Kellin could tell it too. The dom unhooked his fingers, letting Vic fall back forward, his head hanging between his shoulders as he panted harshly.

With a bit more of shuffling from the dom, Vic managed to catch his breath, quickly losing it again as soon as he felt something pressing upon his entrance. He gasped and choked, head snapping up as he grasped the sheets tightly, hearing Kellin groaning softly behind him as he slipped inside his used and abused hole easily, hands grasping Victor's side and neck, bringing his upper body up again.

If Vic could breathe before, he definitely couldn't now. The heat emanating from Kellin's skin made him quiver, the feeling of Kellin's hands touching his sides and chest as he pulled Vic so his backside was flushed with Kellin's front, head on his shoulder, it all was so drastic in his fogged, lightheaded mind, so intense and foreign yet familiar that made Vic's head spin.

And as Vic thought it couldn't get better, he couldn't get safer, Kellin began moving his hips, burying himself as far as he could possibly go before he was moving back, diving right back in over and over, light breathing on Vic's ear as he wrapped one hand over Vic's neck, the other on his side, going harder and harder to the point where the bed squeaked and Vic's entire body jolted with every move.

Vic, the poor lad, was moaning and whining and panting, already seconds from coming once again, still holding the sheets on his fists as his toes curled and his mind went even blanker, his entire core trembling from being edged once more. And then Kellin squeezed his neck, making his breath hitch and his mind go even fuzzier, ears ringing a little louder before he could breathe again, dick twitching and entire body tensing.

The sub couldn't hold on any longer, coming hard and messily all over the bed as Kellin squeezed his neck again for mere seconds, crying out loudly as he arched his back, almost ripping the blankets with how hard he was gripping them, entire body shaking, his come getting everywhere as the feeling of bliss engulfed him in a warm and tight hug, so nice and wonderful that Vic couldn't help but lean on more towards that bliss.

The feeling of the whip wasn't there anymore, it went completely numb, like a faint memory, the unbearable ache of his hard dick had left his body along with the thick spurts, the glee had completely taken over his body, his mind had blacked out so hard that Victor wasn't Victor anymore, he was just... There. It was the best feeling in the world, it was heaven. Victor simply wasn't aware anymore of anything; who he was, where he was, he didn't know anything anymore. Though he could hear, faintly, too faintly, a voice. But in that euphoric state of mind, Vic was far too gone to pay attention to it.

Vic could barely feel himself being moved by an exterior force, could barely feel as his sight wasn't blocked out anymore, could barely feel his unmoving limbs. Though his vision was back, his essence was too far away for him to realise anything else. But as some other sort of warmth inundated him, he slowly, lazily blinked, coming back so gently and nice, eyes and mind focusing once again. He let out a soft noise.

"Hello there," Kellin spoke softly, hands threading through Vic's hair. Vic blinked, furrowing his eyebrows. His head was on Kellin's chest and they were into a bathtub, the soft yellow light making him squint his eyes and shift a little to look up at Kellin, a forfeited look on his gaze. Kellin smiled a little.

"Welcome back, kitten."

It took a moment for Vic to comprehend what happened, and once he did, he sighed.

"How long was I out for?" He mumbled, eyes tracing Kellin's soft features with unwanted lovingness. Kellin smiled a little more, wet fingertips tracing Vic's cheek adoringly.

"Almost half an hour, lovely," Kellin whispered, sighing a little. His hands went on to Vic's half dry half wet hair, putting it behind his ear, a fond look on his face.

"Oh," Vic said softly, breathing out before he was lying back down on his husband's chest, blinking tiredly. "I'm hungry."

Kellin chuckled, hand caressing Vic's arm before he kissed his head, nuzzling his nose on his hair.

"We'll eat then," Kellin kissed his forehead, sighing against his skin before he let his head fall back into the tub. Vic hummed.

Victor let his eyes flutter shut for a second before he was shifting, resting his chin on Kellin's chest, arms wrapping around his torso. Kellin gazed down at him with a quirked eyebrow, making Vic shrug.

"I wanna sleep," he mumbled. Kellin smiled, nodding, resting his head on his fist, arm on the bathtub as his other hand moved on Vic's back.

Life was good.


	11. ❤Day 10❤

"And yeah, that's it," Vic chuckled. "Bye guys, see you next time." He waved at the laptop's camera, a smile on his lips, eyes twinkling softly. He pressed the little 'x', leaning back, smile turning cheeky. He grabbed his phone and checked something real quick.

"Kells, baby?" He called out, putting his phone away and staring at the kitchen's entrance, eyes gleaming with hunger, biting his lip. After a few seconds, his smile widened, watching as his lover walked into the room.

"Is it over already?" Kellin walked up to stand in front of Vic, while he stood up.

Vic hummed, wrapping his arms around Kellin, tugging him down to gently press their lips together.

Here's the thing: they weren't out. Both of them were thought to be straight and living far from each other, though they lived together and had for two years or so. They were sort of scared to come out so they didn't. Only their parents knew. Even so, their relationship was at a high point, love blooming everywhere.

Vic's phone began ringing but he paid no mind, sighing on his beau's lips. He hummed.

"Can I get my reward now?" Vic mumbled, making Kellin smile and laugh.

"Of course, darling," Kellin mumbled back, hands on Vic's waist, tugging him as close as he could be, kissing him deeply, taking little breaths on the kiss. Vic sighed, biting down on his bottom lip before he pulled back a little. He smirked cheekily.

Vic glanced away and leaned beside the laptop, grabbing a little bottle of lube he had left there for when he had ended his live before he was getting back on kissing Kellin eagerly and messily, lips smothering each other. Vic's phone began ringing again along with Kellin's but they were too engrossed on each other to pay attention to anything.

"Couch?" Vic mumbled between kisses, taking a sharp breath as Kellin pulled him closer, grinding their lower halves.

"No, today I wanna fuck you on the wall," he whispered, pulling back and kissing down his jaw and neck. Vic bit his bottom lip, eyes slipping shut, hands on Kellin's shoulders, bottle tight on his grip. Their bodies were flushed together, Kellin's leg pushing between Vic's, hearts muddled jointly.

"Please do it," Vic breathed out, half-lidded eyes on the wall behind Kellin.

Kellin chuckled, nodding, and began pushing Vic back, all the way to the wall adjacent the couch Vic was on.

Once Vic was trapped between the wall and Kellin's body, Kellin began tracing hickeys all over his neck, hands wandering down his waist and up to his shirt, caressing Vic's bare skin in a way that made him shiver and breathe heavily.

Vic placed his thigh between Kellin's, pushing it up to grind down on his hardening cock, groaning a little as Kellin did the same.

"So damn eager." His lips curled up and he let out a small chuckle, that quickly turned into whimpers and little moans. He glanced at where his phone was on the couch, seeing the screen lightened up with a call from Jaime. He frowned. It probably could wait. His eyes slipped shut once again.

Kellin pushed his hands up to all the way to Vic's back before he was pushing his shirt off, pecking his nose and lips repeatedly. His hands wandered down to his sides, squeezing his flesh there before they wandered down, like his lips, and reached behind Vic, kneading his bottom.

Vic let his head rest back, his hands wandering from Kellin's shoulder to his torso and abdomen, pulling his shirt off as well. He pushed his leg up rather harshly, making Kellin groan on his ear, and getting him to shiver and huff through his lips.

"C'mon," he almost whined. Kellin chuckled, pulling back a little to push Vic's shorts and underwear down.

"Who's eager now, hm?" Kellin teased, lips brushing against Vic's, making him sigh before he was connecting them again. Kellin grabbed the lube from Vic blindly, pulling back again and letting Vic push his sweatpants down while he coated his fingers with the moisture. "C' mere," Kellin mumbled, hiking one of Vic's legs up before he was back to tangling their tongues together.

Kellin reached blindly behind Vic, finding his hole rather quick before he was teasing him with his fingers, twitching and throbbing at the little sounds he let out, the small pleadings and the dragged out groans.

After a few seconds, both their phones began ringing again. Kellin huffed, shaking his head, and pulling his fingers in deeply, making Victor groan rather loudly.

Vic kept whining and whimpering at the three fingers moving quickly in and out of him.

"Give me more!" Vic whined, clawing down on Kellin's shoulders, while Kellin slowly pulled his fingers away. Kellin hummed, pulling away for a second just to coat his palm with lubricant, smearing it all over his cock.

"C'mon, jump up, honey," Kellin hummed, pressing his body harder on Vic's.

Vic did so, lacing his legs behind Kellin, feeling him rub their crotches together, gasping and moaning shortly. Kellin held himself, glancing up at Vic as he pressed upon his hole, watching his face intently as he pulled away a little just to let Vic slowly sink in on his dick.

Vic groaned loudly, arching his back and whining every damn second, clutching Kellin's shoulders tightly. Kellin grunted loudly as well, clenching his jaw and sinking his fingers on Vic's thighs, thrusting up so their hips were flushed. Vic cried out with that, tugging Kellin as close as he could be before he whimpered, trying to push his body down to grind on Kellin.

Kellin sighed, slowly moving his hips, lips falling down on Vic's shoulders, marking his collarbones and neck, moaning at how tight and nice Vic felt around him, loving every single one of his sounds and absolutely cherishing his lovely pleasured expressions.

"O-oh god!" Vic arched up again, legs tightening over Kellin. "Oh, fuck!" Vic pursed his lips, moaning behind them. Then, Kellin bit particularly hard on his shoulder that made him gasp and part his lips widely.

"Don't hold those pretty little moans in, baby doll," Kellin rasped out, taking a deep breath. "I wanna hear them," he groaned, eyes falling shut as he wrapped his arms around Vic's lower back, starting to fuck into him quicker.

Vic cried out, head falling back on the wall with a dull noise, his eyebrows furrowing and eyes shut tightly, his entire body sliding up and down the wall along with Kellin's movements.

"Fucking shit!" He wailed loudly. "Please! Oh my fuck, please touch me!" He almost yelled, his entire body starting to quiver. Their noises and pleadings were overpowering every other noise on the room. Kellin took hold of his dick, quickly jerking him off along with his hips movements, making Vic arch off the wall, cry out louder, claw hard on Kellin's skin as his body shook harder than before, especially once Kellin tightened his grip on Vic and played on with his tip.

"I'm gonna, oh god, I'm gonna come, I, ah, shit!" Vic wrapped his arms tightly around Kellin's shoulders, nails dragging on his skin as his body trembled and he released all over them both, biting down on Kellin's shoulders.

Kellin panted, moving quickly a few more times before he was coming too, his body trembling as he rested on the wall, still holding Vic up, still deep inside of him.

Kellin slowly took it off, sighing and letting a shaky, dazed Vic slumped down on the wall, a faint smile on his face. Kellin beamed, leaning down to peck his lips before he crouched down, grabbing their clothes and padding up to the couch, grabbing Vic's phone. He frowned.

"Hey, the guys are blowing up your phone," Kellin spoke. He looked at one of the messages.

_From: hime-time_

_YOU'RE STILL LIVE, DUMBAS_ S

Oh. Kellin glanced up at the laptop. Oh. His face fell. Oh fuck. His eyes widened. Oh my holy fucking shit.

Well, they were damned.


	12. ❤Day 11❤

Panting heavily, Victor shifted from under Kellin, tightening his legs so he ground up on Kellin, hands tugging on Kellin's hair whilst the other scratched his bare back, gasping heatedly yet softly at the feeling of his boyfriend's teeth grazing down on his neck's skin.

"F-fuck," Victor breathed out harshly, back arching just a little as he felt Kellin grinding down even harder against him. "Just- Just get the fucking lube and, oh, oh fuck..." Victor swallowed dryly. "Hurry up!"

Kellin sat upon his knees, completely nude just like Vic as he harshly looked on the bedside table for lubricant. He smiled victoriously as he found the last one, the smile quickly faltering as he shook it a little.

"It's empty," Kellin murmured, making Victor cuss heavily under his breath.

"Of fucking course it is," Victor groaned, throwing his head back with a huff. Kellin frowned.

"It's okay, darling," Kellin cooed. "We can do something else-"

"Kellin," Victor deadpanned, making him shut up. "You've been away for three fucking months. If you don't get inside of me I swear to fucking god that you won't do it for the next three months either."

Kellin blinked, pursing his lips as he hastily got off the bed, quickly shrugging on some sweatpants.

"Let's go buy this shit," Kellin muttered. Victor was quick to get off the bed too, biting his tongue as he got on some sweatpants. He was aching and uncomfortable but he pushed it down as he shrugged in a random hoodie he had, following Kellin, who had thrown in a flannel without bothering to button it up. They both jogged down the stairs of their house and quickly got out, ignoring their dog that walked up to them before they shut the door, hopping inside the car as fast as possible.

Things were silent as Kellin started the car, driving off to the nearest open store there since it was nighttime, while Vic stayed there with a hard face, squirming a little here and there. He was pretty uncomfortable and his mind wasn't helping at all. The thought of things Kellin did to him alongside things he would and could do, the grip his desires had on him was tighter than his own grasp of sanity and it was bringing him over the edge. A huff and Victor was pressing his palm down on himself, shifting uncomfortably before he took a deep breath, doing it again.

"Kellin," Vic muttered, shifting yet again. Kellin glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, feeling his desperation growing thousand times more, his grip on the steering wheel growing tighter as he exhaled.

"We're almost there," Kellin replied. His voice was so rough and raspy, undeniable want spreading all throughout his body, being flaming up at the mere sight of Victor. Victor and his beautiful silky long chestnut hair that always felt so nice to tug on, Victor and his blinding killer smile who could be so dirty yet pure all the same, Victor and his pretty deep brown eyes filled with pleased tears or a teasy lusty stare, his gorgeous plump lips who could stretch around Kellin even more beautifully, Victor and his pretty little soft, high, low, rough, needy small whined moans that never failed to entice Kellin in the most luscious way.

There was nothing about Victor that wasn't a goddamn turn on.

Kellin swallowed, licking his lips as he leaned back a little, feet sinking a little deeper on the accelerator. He was too impatient.

Although the ride felt like it took an hour, it was actually a few minutes. They both climbed out far too quickly, Kellin hastily buttoning a random button of his open shirt to seem at least more decent as they both got inside the gas station. It was empty and silent and it could easily be a horror movie scenario but unfortunately, they were far too gone to even think about something such as.

They both were stumbling inside looking suspicious as hell, too fidgety and squirming too much but the cashier seemed too far gone to care. Kellin slammed the bottle down, eyes set on and too desperate, much like Vic's, as he stared at the cashier impatient but silently.

"Do you need a bag?" The person asked tiredly, blinking up at them after they rang the dudes up. Vic shook his head quickly.

"No, thanks," Kellin grabbed the bottle quickly before pushing Victor out of the store. Vic quickly made his way to his side of the car but Kellin tugged Vic to the other side mindlessly, since it was the side that was hidden from view completely.

Vic didn't have time to question because Kellin quickly locked their lips together far too desperately, his hands clutching Victor close as he backed him onto his body and the car at the same time, one hand tangling on Victor's long hair. Kellin broke the kiss away to jerk Victor's head to the side, his lips instantly falling down on Victor's skin, sucking marks all over his neck in a way that Victor could barely breathe, his hands clutching Kellin's shoulders tightly, little breathy moans leaving his parted lips, hips jerking against Kellin's thigh that was set firmly between his legs.

"Shit," Victor moaned breathlessly. "Let's- let's just- oh, oh god," he swallowed hard, holding his breath for a second. "Let's go home- ah, ah shit..."

Kellin let out a hum, teeth grazing over Victor's skin, a grin breaking out on his lips at the goosebumps that broke out on his skin.

"No," Kellin murmured, stepping back from Victor to open the backseat door. Victor blinked a few times, breaking himself from his daze. Kellin tugged Victor close to him, turning him around and pushing his back down onto the seat. Victor's eyes widened. He turned around to take a look at Kellin, watching that awfully handsome smirk of his, his stare darkly mischievous. Victor bit his lip, facing forward once more, pushing his upper half up to his elbows.

"Here?" Victor whispered, licking his lips nervously. Kellin let out an evil chuckle, leaning forward to press himself against Vic's bottom, leaning down to be closer to Victor.

"Here," Kellin whispered back, brushing Victor's hair away from his ear so he could place a kiss near his temple, pushing his hips forward a little more harsher. Victor's lips parted, eyes fluttering.

His dick definitely didn't twitch at the thought of doing something outside. Of course not. No... Who would like to be caught having sex somewhere public? Who could want such thing? Victor pushed his hips back eagerly.

Definitely not Victor.

Kellin quickly straightened up before he hooked his fingers under the waistband of Victor's sweatpants, pulling them just so he could leave his bottom exposed, getting the lube and eagerly coating his fingers. Once it was enough, Kellin was letting the bottle fall from his hand, grasping Vic's flesh tightly and spreading him to make room for his fingers.

Kellin rubbed his pointer and middle finger over Victor, eyes flickering up to see how he had buried his face on the seat. Kellin sighed, pushing his fingers in.

He wanted to see Vic's face. But for now he wouldn't mind focusing on the prep.

So Kellin had to stay content with only the soft noises and little panting of Victor's whilst he scissored his fingers, making sure to add pressure at the right places that made Victor gasp and groan, burying his face on the seat.

But soon enough and Kellin was impatiently removing his fingers, tugging his pants down slightly just so he could release himself, quickly getting the lube and smearing a good amount over himself. A grunt and a sigh and Kellin was placing his tip over Vic's entrance, pushing in slightly. Victor's noises became a bit louder but then he muffled them with his arms, biting down on his wrists to keep himself composed.

Kellin began rolling his hips, slowly, placing his hands beside Vic's sides, leaning forward so he had bottomed out conpletely. Victor pushed back with a gasp and a groan, tilting his head to look at Kellin with fluttery, joyful little eyes.

"Can't- can't you _please_ just-" Victor interrupted himself with a gasp as Kellin backed away from him. Kellin sighed frustrated.

"Turn around," Kellin groaned. Victor took a second before he pushed himself up with a bit of struggle, flipping around and tugging the sweats off completely, dropping them on the ground. Kellin was quick to grasp his hips and tug him to the edge of the seat, holding himself up and, finally satisfied, let his hips swing back and forth at a relatively nice pace. Victor just gasped and panted, grasping the seat tightly as his other hand stimulated himself, his legs hanging awkwardly over the air.

Kellin placed Vic's legs over his shoulder, then, leaning down closer to Vic, speeding up a little with a soft little moan that matched Victor's whines and groans, body rocking up and down along Kellin's thrusts, hands curling tighter. But then Kellin was quickly pushing Vic's hand away from himself, placing a small kiss over his hairy leg before he leaned a little more closer, Victor's legs twitching.

"Come give me a kiss, yeah?" Kellin panted, biting his own lip for a second, watching Victor's back arch when he grind his hips particularly harder. Victor shakily pushed himself up, body folded in half as his trembling hand reached out for the back of Kellin's head.

Kellin's hips stilled for a second when his lips sloppily met Victor's but he started thrusting forward again faster than before, swallowing down Victor's soft cries.

"Let me touch myself," Victor moaned out in a hitched whimper, tugging Kellin's hair. "Please, I'm- I'm so close, I- Ah! Ah, oh god!"

Kellin's hand was delayed compared to the movement of his lower half but Victor didn't seem to mind that much as he bit down on his own hand to keep the moans in, breathing so fucking heavily, legs trembling, hands lost.

With some more thrusts and Kellin's hand sloppily moving over his dick, Victor was coming in no time. Biting harder on his hand, body starting to shake, dick twitching, back arching and clenching down so tightly around Kellin, all while making a huge mess over his own torso and Kellin's hand

Kellin didn't mind all that much, oh no. He just took his time to appreciate how tight Victor was, appreciate how hard it was for him to move back in, appreciate how he violated Victor with such glee. Kellin let go of Victor, quickly pulling out before grasping his cock and quickly jerking himself off, coming all over Victor's torso with a muffled dragged out groan.

And then Victor was letting his limbs loosen up, trying not to mind how wet his chest was, his mind as blank as ever. Kellin wasn't exactly grounded either. But he was aware of the time and that it was getting colder so he forced himself to stand back up, pushing Victor's legs before he shut the door and pulled his pants up.

As soon as he was inside the car, Kellin quickly searched up for wet wipes, quickly giving Victor the package, turning the car on.

"Happy?" Kellin murmured, taking off. Victor, who was wiping himself off, just grinned, flapping around to put his pants on.

"Happy."

Kellin just chuckled. Things were silent for a few before Kellin groaned.

"You know, we could have just used an oil or something, right?"

Victor let out a hum, leaning up forward to see Kellin, getting close to his ear.

"But what's the fun in that?" Victor whispered with a grin. Kellin blinked. He glanced at Vic and raised his eyebrows.

"We're a little kinky, aren't we?"

Victor didn't respond but he did let out a laugh.


	13. ❤Day 12❤

There was nothing better than exchanging memes with a friend. Really, it's a win to both sides, where the two friends in question come off with snorts and eye-rolls. And, really, it feels even better when you know do it with your sorta crush, sorta love.

Victor loved sending his best friend/crush/dude-he's-been-in-love-with-since-high-school memes. And most of the times they were dumb memes, like 'Eating a clock is very time-consuming' and shit alike.

But then there was this one day where Victor sat on his couch, with loose pants and nothing else, mindlessly scrolling through Instagram in boredom. He came across one image that made his mind instantly shift to Kellin, which made him snort. 'This is a sign that you should totally come over and fuck me', said the cardboard that a dude was holding high above his head. Of course, Victor wondered just what exactly would happen if he did send it to Kellin.

Victor laughed to himself, shaking his head as one of his hands fiddled with the pillow he held atop his chest. He scrolled a little more but then he stopped. What damage could it do? If Kellin asked, or got weirded out, Victor could always just shrug it off, say he meant to send it to someone else. Besides, it was just a meme.

Was he actually considering this?

Victor swallowed, scrolling back up and hesitantly pressing on the share button. He could feel his insides going chilly as he pressed send on Kellin's DMs. Victor exhaled. He bit his lip and put his phone down for a few moments, aware of his beating heart. He laughed breathlessly. 

He was crazy.

Though, as he picked his phone back up, he soon forgot the image he sent Kellin when he started scrolling back again, going over Twitter and Tumblr and just generally wasted away the time he had just because there was nothing else to do. It was a matter of minutes when Victor got a response.

It wasn't hard to make Victor's breath falter, especially when it came to Kellin. He swallowed hard, hesitantly opening the message. It was another image from some other user on Instagram. A little drawing of a bunny with a bunch of hearts around it with a "suck my dick pretty pls" on top of it.

Victor swallowed. His lips twitched.

No need to ask twice😏😏😏🤗

And of course, we all know when someone sends a ton of emojis is when they're joking around. Victor, though, was the furthest thing from joking. Though he was so sure Kellin wasn't as serious as he was. The answer came in instants.

 _Good_ 😼😼😼

And of course, Victor believed Kellin was most likely kidding. So instead of giving himself the benefit of doubt, he only left a like on the message Kellin sent. Surprisingly enough, that actually became a thing between them. They would text through the day as they did before, even the memes, but at night things were almost solely for the dirty. Kellin started most of the times and Victor died every time. Funny how Victor always looked forward to nighttime now.

Though, when they saw each other, things were still the exact same. So that only assured Victor that this entire thing was nothing more than a joke between them. But then weeks passed. Kellin would move from the dorm to an apartment near it and Vic would help with moving his stuff because, of course, Victor was his best friend after all.

And then the night before the move Kellin sent him a very peculiar message that made Victor freeze with wide eyes and parted lips because it could only mean one thing.

_Maybe_ _you_ _should_ _douche_ _for_ _tomorrow_ _cuz_ _I'll_ _get_ _the_ _stuff_

Now, Victor wasn't dumb. He knew exactly what douching meant, he knew exactly what 'the stuff' was. And the thought that those up nights and shared memes actually meant something for Kellin too almost made Vic lose it.

Victor did exactly what Kellin asked him for. Luckily for him, he didn't eat anything that made him go explosive, so that was a plus and made the whole process a lot easier. And Victor could barely sleep either, knowing that tomorrow would be the day where his dirty little daydreams would stop being only in his head made him restless, shuffling around all night.

But when Victor saw Kellin in the next morning, he looked completely neutral and that made Victor doubt how serious Kellin really was.

The hours had passed and they were finished, placing the fridge where it should be, skin glistening with sweat because they got most things, except for Kellin's bed, television, some of his boxes and a few other little things. It was starting to get dark out, though, and the truck was empty by now, Kellin's ex-roommate was already done and excusing himself to go back to his house.

Victor's mind actually had drifted away from Kellin's text and his wishes as Victor focused solely on putting the table up, the screwdriver on his hand as he tightened the screw so the leg was firm. The locking of the door after Kellin's roommate's farewell let him a little more aware but Kellin crouching down beside him with a hand resting on his lower back snapped Victor completely out of his daze.

"Don't worry about that, I can fix this later," Kellin murmured. Victor blinked before smiling.

"I don't mind doing this," Vic said. And yes, I know I said Victor wasn't oblivious but... Forget it, he is.

"But I do," Kellin reached up, getting the screwdriver out of Vic's hand and placing it on the ground. "There is something else you should be doing right now."

And before Victor could think, Kellin's lips were pushing against Victor's, first into a soft little kiss before Kellin bit down gently on Vic's bottom lip, tracing his tongue over it as he tilted his head and forced his tongue into Victor's lips.

Victor only had seconds to short-circuit, though following Kellin's movements with his head blank, hands standing up on the air dumbly. But then his head caught up over what was happening and by god, it came down onto him like a lightning.

Vic placed one hand on the ground, the other fisting Kellin's shirt, tilting his head and making the kiss deeper. It was slow but intense and, okay, Victor's breath had hitched and he was starting to get a little too hot but shhh.

Then Kellin was bringing one hand up and sliding onto the back of Victor's head whilst the other hand grasped Victor's knee and pushed it to the side so he could shift forward, closer and between his legs and Victor really had to break the kiss to breathe.

"Did you do what I asked you to last night?" Kellin murmured, tilting his head and tracing kisses from Vic's cheek to his jaw, leaving a soft bite there.

"I did," Victor breathed out back, fingers tracing down from Kellin's chest to his side, shifting his other's arms position because it was starting to hurt a but. "Where's the stuff?"

"My back pocket," Kellin hummed, trailing the kisses down Victor's neck, stealing a soft moan from him. Victor traced his hand up to Kellin's sides, feeling his skin under his shirt before he took the freedom to slide his hand onto Kellin's back pocket, indeed feeling the plastified squares. Victor took the freedom of taking them and placing on the ground beside them, breath hitching, Kellin pressing their hips together with a bite on Victor's neck.

Vic was quick to slide his hand back onto Kellin's back pocket with a soft squeeze, breath hitching when Kellin fisted his hair, tugging lightly. And then Kellin was back onto Victor's lips, kissing and biting and sucking and then Victor was pressing Kellin closer with a silent groan, managing to hold himself up with no hands as he used both to pull Kellin's shirt up. Vic didn't even have time to appreciate Kellin's torso before Kellin was quickly pulling Vic's tank top off, pressing a hand on Victor's chest and pushing him into the ground.

The hands tracing Victor's sides left goosebumps on their wake, Victor's stomach tightening with euphoria as Kellin laid on top of him again, kissing him sloppily with a soft roll of his hips. Victor inhaled sharply, his own hips jerking up. They were both breathless but it wasn't enough. And then Victor took it upon himself to cup Kellin through his shorts with a really nice grip, twisting his wrist and pressing his palm down onto Kellin. Victor smiled cheekily at the throaty noice Kellin let out.

Kellin's hands quickly found the waistband of Victor's shorts, and with a swift tug they were down. He pushed himself up to slide back up onto Vic's body with a bite of his lip, eyes flickering over Victor's chest, neck and lips before he looked into his eyes.

"Been waiting for so long," Kellin murmured before he kissed Victor deeply, grasping his hips. With his thumb, Kellin rubbed Victor's hip bones softly, one of his hands wandering to grasp him through his boxers with a firm squeeze. Victor shifted under him, letting out a throaty noise.

"Stop making me wait, then," Victor murmured against his lips, sighing softly once Kellin let go of him to pull his boxers down. But Victor didn't want to be the only one naked and, really, he was dying to see Kellin fully, no constrictions. So Victor easily tugged Kellin's shorts down, along with his underwear, biting his bottom lip harshly.

So so hard and so so nice. Victor wanted a taste. And he wanted to touch. And to have it deep inside of him. He wanted it. He _needed_ it.

Victor grasped Kellin's dick firmly, moving his hand steadily, glancing up at Kellin through his lashes, gasping when Kellin did the same for him. 

Victor's insides were boiling.He moved his hips up, head falling back when Kellin focused especially on his tip, thumb massaging aound his crown in such way that Victor's legs started twitching, choked groans leaving his lips. And then Victor was doing the same with Kellin, his other hand tangling on his hair as Kellin's head hung between his shoulders, forehead pressing against Vic's chest.

"I'm gonna- gonna cum like this," Victor breathed out, eyes fluttering at Kellin's soft moans.

"Not yet," Kellin exhaled. "Still need to fuck you. Still- still need to be inside of you. Fuck- Vic-"

Vic forced himself to let go of Kellin as he bit Victor's shoulder, hips twitching forward, a guttural groan leaving him. Vic could feel Kellin dripping over his tummy. Kellin, upon realising that Vic also was building up, released his grip, pushing himself to sit on his calves, taking deep breaths. Kellin, though, was needy. His hands quickly found Victor's inner thighs, spreading them a bit too roughly but by the way Vic's breath hitched, he wasn't complaining.

Kellin's heavy eyes wandered slowly all over Victor, drinking every single drop of him. Kellin licked his lips, reaching out for the condom, tearing it open and rolling it into himself, grinning to himself at the feeling of Victor's eyes so intently on him.

Vic inhaled slowly, keeping himself the way Kellin left him, lips parted as he stared at Kellin. That man was pure perfection. Absolutely gorgeous. And then Kellin was with a small bottle of lube, smearing it over his fingers, his attention shifting to Victor again.

Kellin grinned again, leaning over Victor's body so he was face to face with him, fingers easily finding his entrance. And Kellin said nothing but his eyes were gleaming intently, lips parted in awe. Victor was confused at first, flustered, because Kellin was being such an attentive lover, gently but not as much when, after rubbing Victor firmly but still softly, he pressed one finger in, the tip of his pointer finger barely there too.

Victor got a little awkward at how star-eyed Kellin was looking at him, his heart beating a little too fast, his tummy clenching and his chest warming up beyond belief so shutting his eyes was the best option for a second before Kellin's lips were on his again. And Kellin prepped him patiently, french-kissing Victor when he had his three fingers in and Victor was moaning against him.

And the prep itself took long enough for the both of them to calm down slightly. Until Kellin found Victor's sweet, sweet spot, where then Kellin proceeded to press and rub and make sure Victor had become a tingly mess.

"Kell- Kell, please, I- I can't- Please please please- oh god-" Kellin gave him one last kiss before he was pushing himself up, standing between Victor's legs, keeping his legs spread.

Victor couldn't catch his breath. It was real, it was all happening. This... Kellin placed his tip onto Victor's entrance. Victor shut his eyes, holding his breath as Kellin pushed in slightly. Then Kellin was going deeper and deeper and deeper and Victor was letting out every kind of noise, arching off the floor with a gasp, trying to clutch something but all he did was scrap his nails on the wooden floor over and over until Kellin leaned down, grasping both of his hands and placing them beside Vic's head.

Victor tightened his hold on Kellin's hand, breathing heavily through his lips. His eyes slowly fluttered open at the feeling of Kellin's breath hovering over his upper lip. Victor blinked lazily. The most beautiful eyes ever, staring down at him with this soft twinkle. And then Kellin was, with one single thrust, bottoming out, making Victor arch off again, a loud groan leaving his lips, his head falling to the side, gaze quickly getting their interviewed hands.

Victor was panting so hard, fingers so tight around Kellin's even tighter ones, so damn warm, shivering hard when Kellin traced his lips softly down his jaw. Kellin rocked his hips back before rocking them forward slowly, biting Victor's skin not so harshly but just enough to make him shiver again, legs twitching.

And then before Victor could say anything, Kellin was picking up his pace, going harder and harder and harder until Victor's mind went blank, spewing out some moans and groans and whines and squirming and feeling his body rocking along with Kellin's.

Kellin's breath was hot and heavy on his collarbones, Kellin's head resting on the crook of his neck, with some grunts and moans coming out of him.

Victor couldn't think. His heart was going to burst, his stomach was so tight in the nicest way, his body was acting far from his control, especially when Kellin let his entire body press down agaisnt Victor, pressing his cock between them, stimulating it with every move of theirs. Victor got louder, arching off the ground with a shout, entire body starting to quiver. Victor could feel Kellin trembling above him and, fuck, he could feel his soul nearing nirvana just like that.

And then Kellin started breathing out his name over and over shakily, letting go of one of Victor's hands to place it under Vic's lower back, pulling him as close as possible, biting down on Victor's neck.

Three, four, five more thrusts and Victor was letting a loud shout of Kellin's name with a croaky voice, come dripping off of his tip in short but consistent spurts, messing up Kellin's and his' torsos.

"Fucking hell, Victor," Kellin groaned roughly, biting harder down Victor's shoulder in different spots, speeding up, whining at how tight Victor had became, at how sweet it was to hear those cute little noises, at how wonderful it was to have a quivering Victor pleading for him even after he came. So very sweet.

Victor let go of Kellin's hand, threading it through his hair, gasping every time Kellin rocked back forward because his dick was still trapped firmly between them and it was getting painful. But then Kellin was stilling inside of him with a heavily slurred "Victor".

Kellin spasmed and held Victor tightly, panting heavily through his parted lips and Victor felt a light twinge of regret for wearing a condom but he took deep breaths instead, rubbing Kellin's back and his hair. Minutes passed where they stood like that before Kellin slowly rose to his elbows, looking down at Victor with this foggy stare, hair glued to his forehead due to the sweat, his skin glistening. Victor smiled weakly. He was just as messy, his eyes showing how pleased and clouded he was, his skin glistening as much as his nose ring, hair sprawled all around.

Kellin had never seen someone so beautiful. Victor was glowing. Kellin couldn't help himself when he leaned down, rubbing his nose with Vic's before kissing him deeply, sighing against him. Kellin broke the kiss to push himself up and out of Victor, tying the condom and slipping it into the package, getting up and walking to the kitchen shamelessly to throw it off.

Victor breathed in before letting it out slowly. He smiled widely, eyes squinting, filled with nothing but pure joy.

There was nothing better than exchaging memes with a friend.


End file.
